True Fans
by Game2002
Summary: When angry consumers can no longer tolerate certain businesses' practices, they decide to take matters into their own hands using violence. The Smashers must stop their self-righteous acts before they cause too much harm.
1. DLC

"When you think yours is the only true path you forever chain yourself to judging others and narrow the vision of God. The road to righteousness and arrogance is a parallel road that can intersect each other several times throughout a person's life. It's often hard to recognize one road from another. What makes them different is the road to righteousness is paved with the love of humanity. The road to arrogance is paved with the love of self."

― Shannon L. Alder

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Opening Theme**

**Menu (Melee) Ver. 2  
>(Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS)<strong>

**A Game2002 Production**

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

.

**TRUE FANS**

.

All characters belong to their respective companies and creators

Notable OCs will be mentioned

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Theme Ends  
>(after one loop, which is about two minutes into it)<strong>

**Chapter 1  
>DLC<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take it easy!" said the yukkuri reimu when Peach petted it on the head.<p>

"So cute!" she commented with a smile.

"Three months, and you've managed to learn a lot-a about yukkuris!" Mario said to the president while looking around the yukkuri ranch they were in. Yukkuris of various types could be seen either roaming around the place happily or relaxing in certain spots. They were all having a fun time.

"Our scientists are very devoted to their studies," replied the president who had a large, bushy beard that made him look like a stereotypical Santa Claus. "Because of this, they were able to make yukkuris produce edible buns and thus created this ranch for the purpose of producing them!"

"Definitely a better choice of action then simply eating yukkuris!" commented Luigi. "I wonder why those people from the origin world never thought of doing this in the first place."

"Because most of them are sadistic and obsessed with yukkuri abuse," Link, who was standing nearby, reminded him.

"Why would they want to abuse such adorable creatures?" asked Zelda, who was standing next to him, while holding a chen in her arms. "How can they even bring themselves to abuse such cute faces?"

"Who knows? Some people are twisted and have strange obsessions…" replied the Hylian.

The president looked at his watch and said, "Didn't you say you're going to return to your world at 2:30? There's still about forty minutes left, so why not have something to eat first? I'll treat you to some delicacies made using yukkuri-harvested buns!"

"All right!" exclaimed Yoshi and Kirby while jumping up at the same time.

"You guys didn't eat any yukkuris while our eyes were away, didn't you?" Link asked them.

"Why would we eat cute and innocent living creatures?" asked Kirby with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Even big eaters like us know something about moral ethics!" added Yoshi.

"That's good to hear," said the Hylian.

* * *

><p>"Right hook! Right hook! Quick! Give him a right hook!" Donkey Kong shouted at the television while punching the air.<p>

"C'mon! You can do it!" said Diddy Kong with excitement while watching the television as well.

The two primates had their eyes glued to the television with excitement while constantly shouting and punching the air, and eventually, they jumped up in joy. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE WON! HE WON!"

In the television, which was showing a boxing match, the referee raised the winner of the fight's arm into the air and loudly said, "Champion of the World Circuit: Little Mac!" The crowd went wild and gave the winner a round of applause.

"That little guy's really impressive!" commented Bowser. "He managed to beat someone much larger than him like Mister Sandman! That's not something you see every day!"

"You cannot judge a book by its cover," said R.O.B. "What matters most is the power you possess and your determination."

* * *

><p>Back inside the Final Destination, Mario and those who went to the new yukkuri world they "established" three months ago stepped out of the trans-dimensional portal created by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and the former was in front of the control panel for the portal when they stepped out.<p>

"How are things there? Hope the yukkuris are loving it," said the Hand.

"They sure are!" said Mario. "Da people there are very passionate about-a them!"

"That's good to hear! Those poor things deserve peace after going through hell in their old world," said the Hand. "Oh, and by the way, you're back at the perfect time! I want to show you something Crazy and I have been working on for some time!"

"What is it?" asked Zelda.

"Let's go over and see them, shall we?" said Master Hand before leading the way.

He led them to a different room that had a few Alloys standing and walking around, not to mention Crazy Hand floating there for no reason other than expecting them to show up. "Took you long enough!" said the younger Hand. "I've been going crazy wanting to show you these guys!"

"What are you going to show us?" asked Pikachu, who was one of those who went to the yukkuri world.

"All right," said Master Hand. "Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you people to these three heavily customized Alloys!" He pointed to the far end of the room with all his fingers, and then three people came out from around the corner.

All three of them looked artificial in appearance, but they had different designs. The first one was a black-haired male wearing a red shirt and black pants, the second one was another male with light-brown hair wearing a blue shirt and black pants, and the last one was a woman with brown shoulder-length hair wearing an orange shirt and black pants.

"Heavily customized Alloys?" asked Kirby with a raised eyebrow.

"I call them…" said Master Hand, but he was interrupted by Crazy Hand.

"Avatars!" said the younger Hand.

"No, we settled with Miis," Master Hand told him.

"But mines sounds better!" claimed Crazy Hand.

"It's too much of a mouthful," said his older brother. "I want it short, simple, and easy to memorize."

"It's not as easy to memorize as you think, since some people are going to pronounce it as 'Me' instead of 'Mii' by mistake!" said Crazy Hand.

Ignoring his younger brother, Master Hand said to the Smashers, "We've been doing upgrades to three particular Alloys, such as improving on their appearances, A.I., and the range of activities they can do. As a result, Alloys with human-like appearances and A.I. are born! They learn and adapt to everything like a normal human would, and they even speak in languages you can understand!"

"That's good to know, since it's still hard to understand Alloys when they play charades with us…" said Link.

"Rest assure that you no longer have to worry about language barrier when communicating with us," said the female Mii in a voice that sounded like it came from a voice software of sorts. "

"They really can speak properly!" commented Yoshi in surprise.

"Yes," said the female Mii. "Master Hand has given me the name Gunner, and we will be serving you at your mansion from now on!"

"My name is Brawler," said the black-haired Mii. "It is a pleasure to be serving you more closely than before from now on!"

"Thine name is Swordfighter," said the one with light brown hair. "It is my greatest pleasure to be serving the famed heroes known as The Ones Who Smash."

"What's with the ancient way of speaking…?" commented Zelda.

"I had no idea beforehand how their personalities were going to turn out…" replied Master Hand. "They are named as such due to their fighting styles. Gunner specializes in using firearms, Brawler in close-ranged combat, and Swordfighter in… That one should be obvious…"

"So they're going to be living at our mansion?" asked Luigi. "Why's that?"

"Due to having more human-like A.I., they also developed the ability to feel emotions and such," explained the Hand. "There is not much to do on the Final Destination, so they are likely to feel bored not being able to leave this place after a while, so I decided that they should be treated like real people and thus go down there to live with you folks. Because they are mechanical in nature, they have no need for rest and food, but I've still designed them to be able to consume food like normal people."

"How is that even possible?" asked Kirby.

"Science!" said Crazy Hand out loud.

"What he said," said Master Hand.

"That doesn't explain things…" said Kirby.

"Is that implying that 'a wizard did it' is a more plausible explanation?" asked Crazy Hand.

"Fine… Science…" grumbled Kirby.

Mario walked up to the Miis and stretched out his hand to shake with them. "Nice to meet-a you! My name eez Mario, but I'm assuming that-a you know all of our names already."

"Yes," said Brawler while shaking hands with him. "Even though you may not necessary have memories of it, we all saw you when you were here on the Final Destination several times before and offered our support in certain matters, such as when helping with building the train for delivering the yukkuris to another world."

"You were there that-a time? Thanks a lot-a for da help!" said Mario.

"These three have been around when they were still Polygons, so their history with you people go way back," said Master Hand.

"Wow! That's a long time ago!" commented Luigi in surprise. "You mean they have been around before we all knew each other?"

"Yeah, these three are among the oldest of the Polygons," said Master Hand. "Over the years, they were upgraded into Wireframes, then Alloys, and finally Miis. Makes you people feel young, doesn't it?" Suddenly, something came to him. "I just remembered something… Aren't the Ice Climbers going to see their relatives about now?"

"Oh right! I forgot about this!" said Pichu.

"Then you guys better go and say good-bye to them fast," suggested the Hand.

* * *

><p>No sooner after Master Hand said this, the Smashers were brought back to their mansion. Luckily for them, the Ice Climbers were still preparing their luggage, so there was still time to introduce the Miis to them, not to mention to everyone else in the mansion.<p>

When the Ice Climbers were finally done, they carried their luggage to outside the garage, where the Blue Falcon was seen parked with its engine turned on.

"See you in ten days!" Popo said to all the Smashers who were present there.

"Be sure to give us a call on the phone or Skype when you get there!" Ness told him.

"I will!" replied the Eskimo.

After they were done saying good-bye, the Ice Climbers got into the Blue Falcon with Captain Falcon, who then drove off to take them to the airport.

"It's been a long time since they've left their homeland up north! Let's wish them luck going back!" said Peach.

"Yeah, which reminds me of my family in Podunk…" said Ness. "I should give them a call some time."

"By the way, Pit is coming back from Angel Land tomorrow, right?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, and he told us that Goddess Palutena is dropping by as well," replied Young Link.

"The ruler of Angel Land? Wow! What an honor to have someone of such a status to be here!" commented Link.

"We better clean up our place to make her feel welcomed, then," suggested Zelda.

"He also said he's bringing someone else, and he may be staying here," added Ness. "He didn't say who, though. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Really? We have quite a few spare rooms, so that's not a problem!" said Peach.

* * *

><p>"You did a great job today, Mac!" Doc Louis said to Little Mac as they walked through the street, both of them wearing hoods in order not to grab attention.<p>

Due to Little Mac being a rising star who made it to one of the top ranks of boxing in a short amount of time, he had become famous pretty much throughout the whole world, so his face was recognized by many people. As he had a large amount of fans, he would attract attention pretty much everywhere he went, so he tried his best to hide his identity. Famous people also want to have some quiet time for themselves after all.

"It's because of your coaching that I am able to come this far, Doc!" Little Mac told him. "Without you, I would never be able to come this far!"

"Your determination to become the best is what made you come this far!" Doc Louis told him. "If you didn't have it, you wouldn't have come this far, no matter how hard I teach you! Way to go, boy! So, what say we find a good place to celebrate?"

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to eat in peace, now that many people recognize my face…" said Little Mac.

"True, but it's not exactly a bad thing, is it?" said his coach.

Just then, they saw a large amount of people gathered up front, and they could hear the sound of police car sirens as well, so they rushed over to see what was happening.

After making their way through the crowd, Little Mac and Doc Louis came to a yellow line set up by the police to keep people from crossing any farther. The police was telling them to stay back, and Doc Louis wasn't able to get what was happening from one of the policemen, as he seemingly ignored his question, so he asked a woman standing next to him what happened.

"Someone broke into that place and started shooting people! He's holding hostages now, I believe!" she replied.

"That's horrible!" said Little Mac after hearing what she said, and then he turned to his mentor. "We must help the hostages!"

"This may be out of our league, Mac," Doc Louise told him. "Plus, even if I agree we should help, how are we going to get across this line and into the building? The police is gonna give us dirt naps before we step in there!"

"Then let's go in there from somewhere they aren't looking," suggested Little Mac.

* * *

><p>Inside the chairman's room, Rath had the chairman bounded and knelt on the floor, while the former was seated behind the latter's desk. "You see, I am trying to save video gaming industry," Rath said to a negotiator on the phone. "This company has gone far enough with their disgusting on-disk DLC madness. It's time we consumers step forward and let them know that we will no longer be like sheep and mindlessly buy their bare-boned games that can only be expanded through extra cash. If ranting on the internet and signing petitions won't do, someone's got to resort to what I am doing right now!"<p>

"That doesn't justify what you are doing!" the negotiator told him. "Even if you get what you want by doing this, this is not something someone with the right mind would do! Resorting to crime is not the answer to anything!"

"And let greedy corporations have their ways forever?! Where is the justification in our complaints never being heard by these corrupted and greedy businessmen who only think of making money and not caring about what customers actually want?! We customers have long been victims of bare-boned products and even poorly manufactured products!" Rath angrily replied. "Are you telling me that the only thing we should do is continue voicing our complaints in vain and hope for something that will never happen?! THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN THAT!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and grabbed the attention of Rath and the president, and Little Mac was seen standing inside the room, while Doc Louis was just outside. "Stop whatever you're doing at once!" said the former while in a boxing stance.

Putting down the phone and standing up, Rath said, "You're that boxer!"

"I heard what you said outside the room!" Little Mac told him. "Just because you don't like what this company is doing doesn't give you the right to kill people and take the president hostage! You are turning yourself into a criminal by doing this!"

"They are the criminals!" Rath angrily said while pointing at the president. "They force us to pay a large sum of money for contents already in the game but cannot be accessed right away! Do you realize how many people are angry about this and raised their voices against them?! They never listen to us at all! If words won't do anything, someone has to use action to make them change!"

"That still doesn't justify what you're doing, man!" said Doc Louis as he stepped into the room. "Let's say these people are bad for doing that, but you're making yourself far worse than them! At least they're doing something that doesn't warrant going to prison! You are! You think what you're doing will make people give you a round of applause? They're only going to give you looks of fear and say bad things about you!"

"I will be a hero for making Compac stop their DLC madness!" said Rath. "Gamers and people from all gaming sites and forums will praise me nonstop! Gaming you know it will change because of what I did! How is trying to stop a greedy corporation from taking any more money from customers a bad thing?!"

"Violence is not the answer to things!" Little Mac told him.

"Someone like you will never understand the pain and anger we gamers went through! If you're not going to agree with me, then get out of my sight!" Rath said while pointing a gun at them.

"Not until you let go of the president and turn yourself in!" Little Mac told him. "You may have already killed some people, but if you're willing to admit your mistake and turn yourself in, you may still have a chance in changing other people's view towards you! Please make the right decision now!"

Rath shouted at him to be quiet before pulling the trigger, but Little Mac and Doc Louis managed to dodge it. The former ran forward while doing so and leaped over the desk to punch Rath in the head, knocking him against the window at the back to make him pass out.

* * *

><p>That night, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Game &amp; Watch, Falco, R.O.B., and Parry were in the living room, all of them looking at travel guides, brochures, and magazines.<p>

"Any ideas on where to go during this holiday yet?" asked Luigi without taking his eyes off the magazine he was holding. "I think Pi'illo Island is a good place. The hotels there have comfortable-looking beds and pillows."

"I'm-a thinking of Delfino Isle," replied Mario.

"We've been there before," Luigi reminded him. "Why don't we go somewhere new?"

"They've got-a new attractions since da last-a time we went-a there," Mario told him.

"Still, wouldn't hurt to try somewhere we've never been to before…" Luigi told him.

"Bionis looks good," said Pikachu. "You know, that humanoid-shaped island that legend claims used to be living, but became dormant after a huge battle with the mechanical giant in front of it, Mechonis."

"Speaking of Mechonis, I suggest a holiday to that place," said R.O.B. "The synthetic yet life-like life forms there intrigue me, as well as its pseudo-mechanical landscapes."

"I have to agree that Mechonis looks pretty intriguing as well, so count me in if we're choosing that place!" said Game & Watch.

"Nah, Wuhu Island is where it's at!" suggested Falco. "Beautiful beaches, lovely sights of nature, and wonderful resorts! That's the greatest vacation spot since Hawaii!"

"I concur!" said Parry, who was perched on his shoulder and looking at his magazine.

"Here's another suggestion," said Luigi. "Dressrosa! It's the only place in the world where you can find sentient toys!"

"Yeah, that's amazing and all, but I'm still confused about how on earth they have a pirate as a king," said Falco.

"Well, Doflamingo eez one of da Seven Warlords working for da government, so he probably has da approval to be one," said Mario. "As long as da people of da country likes him, I guess eets fine…"

"How about we turn on the TV and go to the travel channel to see if they have any good suggestions there currently?" suggested Pikachu.

"Sounds good!" agreed Luigi.

Luigi reached for the remote control and turned on the television using it, and the first thing they saw was a news report showing Rath being taken away by the police, and he was angrily shouting, "SELLOUTS! ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL LAPDOGS OF GREEDY CORPORATIONS! I DEMAND JUSTICE!"

"Tonight, the headquarters of the video game company Compac was attacked by a man named Pompus Rath," said the news reporter. "He casually walked into the place and took the lives of a number of people using a machine gun and made his way to the president's office to take him prisoner. While the police was negotiating with him, Little Mac, the recent champion of the World Circuit Boxing Tournament somehow got into the building and rescued the president."

The scene then switched to Little Mac and Doc Louis being surrounded by a crowd and constantly being interviewed by reporters about how they got into the place, how they saved the day, how they feel about the whole situation, etc.

The Smashers looked at the news report with wide open eyes in silence, and then Pikachu said, "Wow…"

* * *

><p>"Things just got real…" said Ness, who was looking at the news of what happened on the Internet.<p>

"Tell me about it…" said Young Link, who was standing next to him and looking at the screen with Toon Link. "I know Compac has made controversies regarding bare-boned games with lots of DLC, but seriously, killing people and taking the president of the company hostage just because of this…?"

"At least he'll get what he want," said Toon Link.

"Compac hasn't released an official statement regarding what course of action they will take because of this," said Ness. "It will be good if they change their ways, but still, that doesn't justify what that guy did…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, most of the Smashers were at the dining room, eating breakfast. Dr. Mario was reading the newspaper while doing so, and he brought up the news yesterday.<p>

"That wouldn't have happened if that company didn't do any of those impractical-sounding stuff in their games or whatever," commented Ganondorf while drinking coffee after hearing what the doctor said.

"Business is all about making money, so you can't blame them," said Dr. Mario while changing to another page.

"Doesn't mean you can try to force people to pay for contents that are already in a game disk, though," said G&W. "The problem with game nowadays is that developers rely too much on DLC to make money. They release games that contain limited amount of contents and then make people pay to obtain more stuff that enhances gaming experiences. Back then, what you pay is what you get, and people were happy."

"I'm not into games, so I can't really comment on why they would want to do something like that in the first place," said Dr. Mario. "And by the way, here's one about a criminal in America who built himself a high-tech suit or something to rob a bank, and guess who brought him down?"

"Somebody we know?" asked Falco.

"Yeah," replied the doctor. "Sonic."

"What's-a he doing in America?" asked Mario.

"Said nothing about that here," said Dr. Mario as he turned the newspaper around to show them a picture of Sonic giving a peace sign.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting, "There is a bright light shining in from outside the door!"

All those who heard this quickly rushed over to the foyer and saw Brawler standing in front of the door, and sure enough, light was pouring in from underneath the latter. Despite being daytime, the light was still bright enough to sting their eyes.

The light died down after a few seconds, but nobody seemed to dare to open the door. Brawler eventually walked up to the door and opened it, and standing outside were three people—Pit, a beautiful green-haired woman, and a person who looked exactly the same as Pit, except his toga was black, as well as his hair and wings, and he also looked angry.

"Everyone, I have returned!" Pit cheerfully said to the Smashers while raising his arm.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Welcome back to my Super Smash Bros. series! It's been a while since I left this series intact. Now that we know all the new characters (barring potential DLC), it's time to get back in action!

During my absence, I've noticed that most SSB stories nowadays are slice of life and romance stories focusing on the "good-looking" humanoid characters, such as Marth, Link, Ike, Zelda, etc., and simple "fourth tournament" stories. I feel like in the past, this section had bigger focus on action and adventure stories, but it seems that those days are mostly gone for the most part…

I'm hoping that my return to this section will spice things up and "break the combo," even if I don't have a lot of ideas for future SSB stories yet.

As I said in White World, this story contains subjects that may potentially be controversial and offensive to some people. You have been warned.

I own Parry and Pompus Rath.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. The Miis speak in the same kind of voice they use in Tomodachi Life.

2. Their appearances, in case you haven't realized it yet, are based off their respective 3D renders on the official site.

3. The Ice Climbers returning to see their relatives is a reference to their absence in Super Smash Bros. 4.

4. The name "Pompus Rath" is a play on "pompous wrath."


	2. Green King

**SBS Time!  
>Guest: <strong>Ness lives in Onett, while Ninten lives in Podunk, but considering that the Smashers live in Onett if memory serves me correctly, it is understandable if you deliberately made that change.**  
>Game2002: <strong>Yes, I deliberately changed it in order to explain why Ness doesn't live with his family in Onett.

**JakeCrusher: **What this story needs is one of those jerks who think video games promote violence and he uses this recent True Fans crisis to rally support!**  
>Game2002:<strong> I think video games do have some influence in certain forms of violence.

**D: **Touhou was good and all, but it got rather boring rather quickly.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>I'm still going back to making stories of it, and other than SSB, it is the other series I never got bored of.

**Chapter 2  
>The Green King<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's summarize what we just heard," said Fox after hearing Palutena's explanation regarding how Dark Pit came to be. "A thief named Pandora stole something called the Mirror of Truth from a museum, and Pit went after her to get it back. However, during the ensuing struggle, he accidentally shattered the mirror, which resulted in the creation of Dark Pit, who is more or less the embodiment of his dark side."<p>

"That's pretty much it," said Palutena. After arriving at Smash Mansion, Palutena and the two angels were led to the living room and seated on the sofa, where the former explained to the Smashers everything.

"I got too careless… I broke an important artifact and had to pay for it…" said Pit in embarrassment.

"But at least you caught Pandora in the end with the help of your clone, and I paid for the mirror, so it's no longer an issue now!" Palutena reminded him. "Cheer up more! It's a thing of the past already!"

"I guess so… Still can't help but feel guilty about it, though…" said Pit. "They say breaking mirrors will bring seven years of bad luck…"

"Tsk! You believe in such a ridiculous superstition like that?!" said Dark Pit. "That's an absurd belief stemming from the belief that the reflection in the mirror represents one's soul, so to shatter the mirror means to damage your soul and thus bring unfortunate luck on yourself! Seriously, who is the i- that came up with this s- belief?! A mirror simply reflects light and that's it!"

Just then, the phone rang, and Mario was going to pick it up, but Dark Pit beat him to it. After listening to what the speaker said for a second, he said, "Get your eyes fixed, you d-! Do you realize how many times you've called the wrong number trying to contact Caesar's Pizza Palace?! You're wasting your phone bill every time you use the phone, so do yourself a favor and learn how to dial the correct number! If I ever find out who you are, I'm going to gouge out your eyes and see how you call for pizza by yourself again, w-!" Then he slammed the phone back down.

Everyone stared at him with wide open eyes in silence, and then Bowser said with a smile, "I like him already!"

Palutena simply chuckled and then said, "So… I hope you don't mind if he stays here… He may be a bit ill-tempered, but he still has a good heart. Just that he prefers to act… tough…"

"Rude and cool! That's how you describe people like him!" said Pichu.

"If you say so," said the goddess.

"By the way, why the generic-sounding name Dark Pit?" asked Pichu. "Wouldn't it be cooler to try to come up with a more unique name?"

"Oh yeah? Name one," Dark Pit told him.

"Pittoo! It makes sense, since you're basically a second Pit!" suggested the Pokemon.

"No, no, no," said Yoshi. "Mewtwo is already named in a similar manner, so we should come up with something different, like Pittwice."

"Black Pit sounds good too," said Ness. "Adding 'Dark' to the beginning of evil clones is sooooooooooo clichéd…"

"I think Pittoo sounds better," said Pichu.

"I prefer Pittwice," said Yoshi.

"Pitsquare?" suggested Kirby, causing some of the Smashers to chuckle.

Dark Pit suddenly stomped the floor to grab their attention and loudly said, "Dark Pit, and THAT'S final! You will all be calling me that!"

"I think Pittoo sounds pretty cool," said Pit, earning him a death glare from Dark Pit to make him inch farther away, even though Palutena was sitting in between them.

"By da way…" Mario said to Palutena. "Wasn't your hair blonde when we first saw you? Did-a you dye it green?"

"No, my hair is naturally green," replied the goddess. "I dyed my hair blonde that time."

* * *

><p>"Is this room all right?" Ness asked Dark Pit as he showed the latter an empty room next to his room. The angel insisted on having his own room rather than sharing it with other people.<p>

Dark Pit walked into the room and looked around. It was a rectangular room with a window at the far end and some simple pieces of furniture. "This will do," he said. "It just needs to be cleaned and then refurbished into my liking."

"What's your preference?" Ness asked him.

"I prefer it to be a little dark," replied the angel. "Not necessarily the entire room being black. A darker shade of color will do. Purple, I guess"

"Wouldn't that make the room very depressing-looking?" asked Pit.

"That's my taste," said Dark Pit. "Dark color is for cool people."

"More like the color for evil and depressing people…" said Young Link.

"All right, you people get in there and start cleaning things up!" Dark Pit said to them as he left the room, leaving his luggage inside. "Meanwhile, I'll be using your guys' room to take a nap. Tell me when you're done, and make it fast! Oh, don't forget to get me either a PC or a laptop as well. How else am I going to stay entertained?" He went into the other kids' room and shut the door.

They stared at the door in silence for a few seconds, and then Toon Link angrily said, "What are we, his slaves?!"

* * *

><p>"I'll be taking my leave, then!" Palutena said to some of the adult Smashers while standing outside the mansion.<p>

"Be careful on your way back!" Mario said to her.

"Come to think of it, it's been a really long time since I've come to the surface," said Palutena. "Lately, I've been thinking of going on a trip to somewhere on the surface. Do you have any suggestions?"

"We're thinking of going on a holiday about a week from now," said Peach. "If you want to, you can come with us!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Palutena happily. "I'll drop by again in a week!"

"I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Palutena!" Pit said to her.

"Take good care of yourself, Pit!" Palutena said to him. "And also be patient with Dark Pit. I'm sure you'll be able to change his attitude with enough patience!"

"I will try my best!" said Pit.

After both sides were done saying good-bye to each other, a beam of light came down on top of Palutena, and then she slowly floated up it before moving at a fast speed.

"What an exit…" commented Luigi while looking up with his hand over his eyes.

About an hour after Palutena returned to Angel Land, Marth entered the living room and saw G&W happily chatting away on his cell phone.

"So when are you going to come over?" said the flat being. "Okay! I'll be anticipating your visit! All right! You go ahead and get busy now! See ya!" After ending the call, Marth asked him who he was talking to. "It's an old friend of mine! Haven't met him in years! Surprised that he still has my phone number! That's the good thing about not changing your phone number!"

"Is he someone we know?" asked Marth.

"I don't think I've told anyone about him," replied G&W. "His name's Pac-Man. He's living in Pacopolis nowadays, but he's currently vacationing in America with his family. He's thinking of coming over here after leaving that place."

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Wii Fit Studio…

It was a fitness center that opened in Onett three weeks ago, and in just a short amount of time, it had managed to attract a large amount of health awareness people, most of whom were females. It was managed by a white-skinned woman who referred to herself as Miss Fit.

Samus visited that place the day after it was established, and she had been a regular there ever since.

The bounty huntress had just finished an exercise session and was taking a break. She noticed Peach at the reception area, talking to the receptionist. "Peach! What are you doing here?" Samus asked her.

"Samus! I'm thinking of coming over to this place to work out," replied Peach. "Being cooped up in the mansion with nothing to do other than cleaning and cooking can get stale, so I decided to come and work out here."

"Then you've come to the right place!" Samus told her. 'This is one of the best fitness studios I've been to! The trainer is very good at what she does! You'll like her!"

"Miss Aran!" said a voice. Samus turned around to see Miss Fit walking over. "Who is this?"

"She's a friend of mine," replied Samus. "She's thinking of coming here to work out from now on."

"I see! Welcome to Wii Fit Studio!" said Miss Fit as she shook Peach's hand. "I am the manager of this place, Miss Fit!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fit!" said Peach.

"If you are looking forward to enjoying exercise and making your body fit, you won't be disappointed with this place!" said Miss Fit. "I look forward to working out with you!"

"Me too!" said the princess.

Miss Fit then left to do something, and then Peach asked Samus, "Why does she look like she's never been exposed to sunlight all her life?"

Samus looked at the trainer and replied with a shrug. "Who knows?" Her smartphone suddenly notified her of incoming mail, so she looked at it to see that a video mail was sent to her. She also noticed that she wasn't the only person receiving a mail—everyone in the studio was receiving mails through their smartphones as well.

Curious as to what the video was, Samus opened the mail and was greeted with a red demonic face with yellow pupil-less eyes and clenched teeth.

"Greetings, everyone," said the demonic face in a monstrous voice that was most likely the result of a voice changer. The fact that the mouth didn't move at all showed that it was a mask.

Peach looked at the video and was a bit freaked out by the face. "What is this…?"

Samus wasn't the only person looking at the video, as everyone else who received the mail was looking at the exact same video.

In fact, it wasn't only the people inside the studio who received this mail—everyone outside who had smartphones received the exact same mail.

"I am the Green King," said the demonic face. "I am someone who has suffered under the hands of corrupted businessmen and greedy corporations. It would seem that these people will continue to keep up their corrupted ways unless someone teaches them a lesson, so I have decided that I will be the one to do this!"

The face then moved away to show a neatly trimmed man in a business suit with his arms strapped in between a pair of metal poles by his hands using chains. "You are now looking at Tellos Vijion, the chairman of Mega Satellite Incorporated."

Because the person looked beaten up and frightened, the viewers were shocked. "What… What is this…?!" asked Peach.

"As people who subscribed to his television service can testify, the price is way too high for such a short subscription length and the number of channels. $160 for a one month subscription consisting of only ten channels? That's daylight robbery! Complaints have been made, but he never listens to his customers and actually increased the price over time! A greedy pig like him must be taught a lesson! Now tell us, Mr. Vijion: do you admit to have committed this crime?"

Scared and with a face full of tears, the chairman said, "Yes… Yes… I overcharged people for such a short subscription length and number of channels… I should've listened to people and made the deal cheaper… I'm wrong… Please forgive me…"

"You have done well in admitting your crime!" said the voice of the Green King. "However, an example has to be set in order to prevent something like this from happening in the future! I must purge this world of greedy people like you! You shall now pay the price for robbing people's hard-earned money! In the name of justice, I will now execute you!"

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" screamed the chairman, and then he got shot to death by a gun off-screen, a sight that horrified viewers.

After the chairman was dead, the demonic face returned to the screen and said, "An evildoer has been executed today, and the world rejoices because of this! I will continue to be a hero and hunt down all you evildoers who cheated us money! I, the Green King, shall continue to fight until there is fairness in this world!"

After that, the video ended, and people immediately discussed with each other about what they saw.

"Oh my… Let's hope that was all a hoax and nothing else…" commented Miss Fit nervously.

"Was… Was that real…?" asked Peach, trembling in fear at what she saw. Samus said nothing and simply stared at her smartphone with an angry expression.

* * *

><p>"That was pretty messed up…" said Captain Falcon. Pretty much all the other Smashers saw the video as well, and most of them were at the mansion, talking about it together in the living room. "Who with a right mind would think killing someone is the best way to change a company's way of doing things?"<p>

"It might work, since it'll scare the rest of the employees in Mega Satellite enough to make them lower the price, but yeah, it's definitely not the right way nor is it the best way to do things," said Marth.

"He said he's going after more businessmen he believes is corrupted. Isn't there something we can do to stop him before he kills more people?" asked Fox.

"I have attempted to track the video back to its source," said R.O.B. "The source is protected by a powerful firewall, so I was unable to pinpoint it immediately, but in the very least, I have succeeded in finding out the general location it is coming from."

All eyes turned to R.O.B. when he said this, and Fox said, "That's a good start! So where is he?"

* * *

><p>No sooner after this, most of the Smashers headed over to the underground lab, and R.O.B. went up to the main computer and brought up a screenshot of the Green King from the video while showing a map of a city. "I have managed to track the source to Fourside," said the robot. "As of now, there is no way I can pinpoint the exact location until he broadcasts another video. Speaking of which, the video is broadcasted live and throughout the four major cities of Eagleland."<p>

"That would be Onett, Twoson, Threed, and Fourside," said Captain Falcon.

"He basically let the whole country know about what he did…" said Fox.

"Obsessed with attention, isn't he?" asked Falco.

"So you can't figure out where he is until he broadcasts another video?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Exactly," said R.O.B.

"Well, at least we know he's in Fourside, so I'll head over to Fourside and wait for a broadcast to come, and when it does, you track him down and tell me where he is, and then I will go stop him before he kills his next victim," suggested Captain Falcon.

"That is the very plan I have in mind," said the robot.

"Sounds like a good plan!" commented Fox. "All right, R.O.B. and I will work together to track down that person when he broadcasts again, and then you, Falcon, will track him down in Fourside before it's too late."

"Leave that to me!" said the F-Zero racer while punching his palm.

"You think it's possible to figure out who he'll go after next?" asked Link.

"Hard to say, since there are several companies that 'steal from people's wallets' after all," said Fox. "However, if I have to guess, I would say he takes his targets from Fourside so he doesn't have to travel too far to capture people and take them to his hideout."

"Good point," said Captain Falcon.

"If that is the case, I will look through profiles on various well known businessmen living in Fourside and see if they have histories of being criticized," said R.O.B. "That way, we may be able to figure out who he will go after next."

* * *

><p>That night, Ness was chatting away with Popo on Skype regarding what happened.<p>

ICPopo: _Yeah, saw what happened on the news_

PSINess: _Some people are saying that he must have been inspired by that guy who invaded Compac's American HQ to do something like this_

ICPopo: _I wouldn't be surprised… By the way, I just remembered something… Wasn't there a guy on Gamfax named Green King?_

PSINess: _You mean before that site got shut down?_

ICPopo: _Yeah_

PSINess: _Now that you mentioned it… Yeah… Remember seeing someone named like that on other forums as well…_

ICPopo: _You think it's the same guy who murdered the chairman of Mega Satellite?_

PSINess: _I'm starting to think so… I remember him being a very vocal and angry guy who likes to complain_

ICPopo: _Looks like he can no longer hold his anger…_

PSINess: _T__ell me about it…_

* * *

><p>The next day, Captain Falcon did as he had planned. He was currently at Fourside, waiting for the Green King to capture another victim and broadcast himself through smartphones so that Fox and R.O.B. could track him down.<p>

The racer ate a hotdog while waiting next to his F-Zero machine, which was parked next to the sidewalk. At the same time, Fox and R.O.B. were in the underground lab, setting things up to get ready to track him down.

"Is everything ready?" Fox asked the robot.

"It is ready," relied R.O.B.

"You know, working with you reminds me of working with a robot partner of mine back when I was a mercenary," said Fox. "His name is R.O.B. 64."

"Yes, you told me about him before," said R.O.B.

"I wonder how the rest of the team is doing in Corneria now," wondered the fox. Suddenly, their computer notified them of an incoming mail, and when they opened it, it was the video they expected.

At the same time, Captain Falcon and everyone in the four major cities of Eagleland who had smartphones received the same mail. "All right! Time to bring you down!" said Captain Falcon as he played the video.

"I, the Green King, have returned with another evildoer," said the self-proclaimed hero. He then moved out of the way to show a fat man with little hair on his head. "He is the chairman of Super-Deli Pasta, Fallty Fude. As you know, there have been reports of his pastas containing chemicals that are potentially harmful to the body, but despite scientific evidences and complaints, he continued to manufacture his pastas using the same chemicals.

"There are reports of people going to the hospital after eating his pastas, but this man continues to keep up his acts of evil, thinking that as long as the chemicals make his pastas delicious and that people will buy them, it's all right! He says that it's the minority that is suffering from this chemical poisoning, so it's not a big deal! What kind of a monster would allow something like this?!"

While watching the video, Captain Falcon contacted Fox and R.O.B. using a wireless communicator located near his right ear. "Are you tracking him down?"

"Yes," replied R.O.B. "I have managed to locate him inside an old apartment located on 23rd Avenue, which is north of where you currently are."

"Yes, I can see an old building there!" said Captain Falcon as he began running towards the location. "Which floor is he in?"

"I am unable to find out," replied the robot.

"Then I'll have to move fast!" said the racer. Thanks to his fast running speed, he was able to get to the apartment in a short amount of time. The apartment was an abandoned one, which made it a suitable hiding place for doing what the Green King was doing.

Captain Falcon figured that the Green King was probably carrying out his killing on a higher floor, as that would make him harder to be found, so he didn't start looking into each of the rooms until he was on the fifth floor. He opened each of the doors and took a second to see if there was someone inside before searching in another room, and if there were doors that wouldn't open, he would kick them down.

He searched his way to the seventh floor, the last floor, but was still unable to find the Green King. "I can't find him in the apartment!" Captain Falcon loudly said into his wireless communicator.

After hearing this, Fox and R.O.B. noticed something surprising on the map. "Falcon! His location changed! It's about three kilometers away from where you are!" Fox told him.

"What?! But you told me he was here!" said Falcon. "Anyway, I'll go there now!" The racer wasted no time in running to the balcony and looked around for the northeastern direction. Having been accustomed to Fourside, he was able to tell what direction that was, and then he jumped from balcony to balcony and even onto the balcony of another building.

With extreme parkour actions and fast running speed, Captain Falcon was able to make it three kilometers away from the building he was originally in and to the area Fox claimed the Green King was at in no time, only to find himself looking at a normal-looking park with nobody suspicious at all. "Are you sure this is the place?!" he shouted into the communicator.

Fox and R.O.B. looked at the map and could not believe their eyes. "You won't believe it…" said the former. "He's… northwest of where you are currently… and five kilometers away at that…"

The two then turned to the footage that showed Fallty Fude, and the Green King's voice could be heard saying, "Your time is up! In the name of justice, I shall now execute you for the atrocities you have done to mankind by selling food containing too much unhealthy materials!"

Fox and R.O.B. watched in horror as a couple of gunshots were heard. They continued staring at the screen for several seconds, and then the robot said to Captain Falcon, "Falcon, I am very sorry to tell you that Fallty Fude is killed."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I got the idea to call the Wii Fit Trainer Miss Fit from someone on GameFaqs.

I own the Green King.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. I said this in Touhou: Journey to the Smashing Beyond already, but I'm saying it again: Nowhere in the Bible does it says angels have wings. The earliest art portrayals of angels did not show them with wings, and the earliest known portrayal of them with wings is in the "Prince's Sarcophagus," discovered in the 1930s.

2. Cherubim and Seraphim, however, have wings—four and six of them respectively.


	3. Definition of Heroism

**SBS Time!  
>Guest: <strong>Ness' town is Onett not Podunk (that's Ninten's town).  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>I already explained in the previous chapter that this change was made on purpose in order to explain why Ness doesn't live with his family, even though he currently lives in Onett. If you want to go "deeper," however, in my series, he is born in Onett, but he and his family moved to Podunk eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>TheWorldWalker: <strong>I have a question regarding Bowser Jr. Is it just him and the Junior Clown Car or is it all the Koopalings like how it is in Smash 4?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Obviously, Bowser Jr. will be the main one. While I want the Koopalings to show up as well, I have yet to decide roles for them.

* * *

><p><strong>pgasniper: <strong>Since you're using the female Wii Fit Trainer, will you also be using the Male Wii fit trainer? I also want to know about all the other characters that have the very different alts, like the Robins, Bowser Jr. the Koopalings, and Alph.**  
>Game2002: <strong>The male Wii Fit Trainer will only be making small cameos. Both the male and female Robin will appear, but the male one will be the prominent one. I do have ideas for the Koopalings and Alph, at least the latter.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a special announcement at the end of this chapter, so please do not miss it out.<strong>

**Chapter 3  
>Definition of Heroism<strong>

* * *

><p>After failing to rescue another victim, Captain Falcon returned to Smash Mansion to talk to the others about this.<p>

"I do not understand… One moment, he was in this place, but then a moment later, he was in another place!" said Fox.

"Perhaps he's using something to keep his exact location from being found?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I suggest that we observe the video more carefully this time," suggested R.O.B. "Hopefully, we will be able to find out something that will give us an idea on where he is."

"Sounds good," said Fox.

After saying this, the three of them quickly rushed to the underground lab to look at the footage on the main computer. They paid attention to every single detail in the video, such as the background and even the sound, hoping to find something that would give away the Green King's location.

While listening carefully to the sound, Fox noticed something. "Wait a minute… This sound…" He then gave the headphone to Captain Falcon, who listened carefully and heard what the fox heard.

"It sounds like he's in a train or something…" said Captain Falcon.

"It would appear to be the case," said R.O.B., who was hearing the same thing using another headphone. "This is the very sound made by trains moving on tracks."

"So he's inside a train all this time?" asked Fox. "But how can he be inside one that has nobody but him and the victim? Even if he has his own personal train, the subway should be able to notice an extra train traveling around the place."

Captain Falcon thought for a while and then told R.O.B. to bring up the map of Fourside and show him all the locations the Green King was supposedly located at. After the robot did so, Captain Falcon observed the map carefully and then said, "R.O.B., pull up a map of the subway in Fourside."

The robot did as he was told, and after the three observed it, they found that none of the tracks went through the locations the Green King was thought to be in. "This confirms my suspicion!" said Captain Falcon. "He's using the abandoned track!"

"Abandoned track?" said Fox curiously.

"There was one particular track that got abandoned when there were complaints about its bumpiness," explained Captain Falcon. "Because there were several other tracks already, the officials thought there was no point in fixing it, since the locations it covers can also be reached using other tracks."

"Then I suppose you know where the abandoned stations are?" Fox asked the racer.

"I do, and I will go to one of them tomorrow and wait," said Captain Falcon. "This time, we're going to catch the Green King for sure!"

* * *

><p>That night, as Mario and Luigi were getting ready for bed, the latter said to his older brother, "Forgot to tell you this earlier… Pipes R Us's Fourside branch wants me there to fill in for an employee tomorrow. Said he's going to a family member's wedding in Twoson…"<p>

"Okay, so I suppose you have to get-a up early tomorrow, right?" Mario asked him.

"You bet," replied the younger plumber.

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon had found the abandoned subway station of Fourside. In case he had to chase the train through the tunnel, he borrowed Ganondorf's motorcycle, the Black Stallion, as the Blue Falcon was too big to enter the subway. He managed to bring the motorcycle into the subway and was waiting for the Green King to send him another video and for Fox and R.O.B. to track him down again.<p>

"He's gotta do this again sooner or later," thought the racer. No sooner after he thought of this, his smartphone received a video mail, and sure enough, it was the Green King who sent it.

"We're tracking him now, Falcon!" said Fox through the racer's communication device.

"I have returned for the third time!" said the Green King. "They say that employers can also influence the behavior of their employees, and I have very proof of it right behind me!" When he moved aside, all the Smashers who were watching the video was shocked beyond words at who he captured.

"LUIGI?!" Captain Falcon gasped.

"Oh god…" said Fox in disbelief. "That is someone we really have to rescue without fail!"

"MARIO! ANYONE! HELP ME!" screamed Luigi at the top of his voice while struggling as hard as he could to escape the chains.

"This man is an employee at the Pipes R Us Plumbing Service," said the Green King. "His employer told him to make his customer pay extra the way he sees fit, and he took advantage of it and demanded an outrageous increase in price from one of his customers!"

Suddenly, Captain Falcon noticed a train zooming by, and R.O.B. told him that the Green King just went by the station he was in. "I'm on it!" replied the racer as he got onto the Black Stallion and went after the train as fast as he could.

The train was moving very fast, but luckily for Captain Falcon, the Black Stallion's top speed almost rivaled it, so he was able to catch up with it. Captain Falcon pressed forward as hard as he could, and when he was close to the train, he jumped off the bike and grabbed onto a metal pole behind it. He was able to enter the train through the backdoor afterwards, and he wasted no time in moving from cart to cart to find the Green King.

* * *

><p>"As punishment for demanding an outrageous increase in price, I shall execute you in the name of justice!" said the Green King as he pointed his gun at the screaming Luigi.<p>

"I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" screamed Luigi with a face full of snot and tears while struggling like crazy.

Suddenly, the door behind the Green King slammed open, and Captain Falcon came in with a gun in his hand. "Stop what you're doing at once!" he angrily shouted.

"FALCON! SAVE ME!" Luigi screamed when he saw his friend arriving to rescue him.

The Green King looked at Captain Falcon and said, "You are Captain Falcon, one of the Smashers!"

Captain Falcon looked at the Green King and saw that he was a relatively scrawny man with a black flattop haircut wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Let go of my friend at once! Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" the racer angrily said while slowly approaching the Green King.

"Evildoers like him must be punished, even if I have adored you people for a long time!" said the Green King.

"What do you mean?" Captain Falcon asked while lowering his gun slightly.

"Ever since I heard about your feats, I have become your biggest fan," explained the Green King. "Not a day went by do I wish I could speak to you in person and interact with you. The most I ever did was see you people walking around, but I could never muster the courage to get close to you and tell you how much I support you. You are my biggest heroes, and I have always wanted to become great heroes like you!"

"If you think you're being a hero now, then I'm sorry to say you're not! You're a murderer!" Captain Falcon told him.

"I am ridding the world of corrupted people who robbed us of our money and did things that harm people. This is what a hero does!" claimed the Green King.

"Killing people in cold blood does not justify what you're doing!" said Captain Falcon. "A real hero shows mercy!"

"No, a real hero is someone who will not hesitate to do anything that will bring peace to the world and make people happy!" said the Green King. "What I am doing now will change the world! When more and more corrupted businessmen die, businesses all over the world will be struck with fear and start giving customers what they want! Customers are always right, but businesses insist on giving them what they think they want instead! I have tolerated for so long various companies not giving customers what they really want! Nothing will change if we continue to simply voice our complaints! Someone has to step out to do something like this in order to make changes!"

"It doesn't matter whether or not businesses nowadays are doing things the right way or not or if customers are always right, what you are doing is wrong!" Captain Falcon told him. "What you are doing will make people reject you and see you as a heartless murderer! Do you think you can proudly tell your children and descendants that you killed people in cold blood and are proud of it?"

"People will realize that I am doing the right thing once they see businesses starting to listen to customers, and indeed, I will be able to proudly tell my descendants that I made the world a better place!" replied the Green King.

Captain Falcon growled in anger upon hearing this, and he said, "You're a sick and twisted monster! There's no way someone with a mindset like you can be a hero!"

The Green King stared at him in silence for a few seconds, and then he said, "I've always looked up to you people as role models. You were my heroes. I've always wanted to talk to you people face to face, and now I finally got the chance, but you disappoint me… I truly believed that you would praise what I am doing and lend me your support, but now I have learned that you people are nothing but frauds and sellouts!"

"We can say something similar as well," Captain Falcon said to him. "You've disappointed us, fanboy!"

"Help me already, Falcon!" cried Luigi.

Acting fast, Captain Falcon aimed his gun at one of the chains holding Luigi and fired a beam from his gun that instantly destroyed it. The Green King turned to Luigi and was going to shoot him, but Captain Falcon quickly shot him in the shoulder, burning him and making him drop the gun. The Green King quickly ran past Luigi after that and headed out of the cart.

After doing so, he detached the cart the Smashers were in to go on ahead with the rest of the train without them. Without the rest of the train to pull it, the cart Captain Falcon and Luigi were in began to slow down.

"Are you all right?" the racer asked Luigi as he freed him entirely.

"My life was flashing before my eyes…" said Luigi while trembling nonstop. "Thanks… You're… You're my hero!" And he hugged Captain Falcon tightly while sniffling.

"It's all right now," Captain Falcon said to him.

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon and Luigi returned to Smash Mansion after the incident, and the rest of the Smashers who were at home immediately rushed over to Luigi to see him. Mario even came back from his workplace to see his younger brother. "Luigi! Are you all right-a?" Mario asked him in concern.<p>

"I'm… I'm all right…" replied his younger brother. "Thanks to Captain Falcon… I'm saved…"

"How did you get captured? And why did he capture you?" Dr. Mario asked him.

"I was suddenly attacked as I was returning to my truck from fixing someone's sink…" explained Luigi. "He made me pass out using chloroform, and when I woke up, I was in his hideout inside a train… I think he attacked me because he overheard what I told my customer regarding the price…"

"What did you tell the customer?" asked Mario.

"The head of the Fourside branch wasn't going to pay me extra for traveling all the way there to fill in for the absent employee, but he told me to feel free to ask for extra from my customers…" replied the younger plumber. "That's exactly what I did… I asked for ten dollars extra after fixing her sink, and she wasn't happy about it, but she still paid me anyway…"

"And the Green King happened to be nearby and heard what you said, so he attacked you?" asked Captain Falcon. "Where does that customer live?"

"In an apartment…" replied Luigi. "I parked my truck right outside it, and the Green King attacked me just as I was getting into it…"

"Since he attacked you because he heard you demanding extra payment, that means he was in the apartment that time… That would mean he must live in that apartment as well!" deduced Fox.

"Sounds plausible," agreed Captain Falcon. "Even if he doesn't live there, at least we know a place to look."

"You come and take-a rest, Luigi," Mario told his younger brother as he led him away to bring him to their room. "You deserve eet afta going through such-a traumatizing experience."

"I'll cook up something warm and delicious for you soon," Peach told him.

"Thank you very much…" said Luigi.

* * *

><p>The Smashers notified the police of what happened after this, and a search was made in the apartment Luigi went to fix the sink of.<p>

However, despite a lot of effort put into the search, there were ultimately no results. Security cameras showed nobody suspicious anywhere near the room Luigi went into, and nobody in the apartment has heard of anyone called the Green King living there nor is there anyone living there with the word "Green" in his or her name.

After the incident with Luigi, the Green King stopped sending videos, and there were no more reports of people getting kidnapped or dead bodies with gunshot wounds found anywhere.

What the Green King did during the past few days did not do anything to change businesses, however; they continued to do things the way they had been doing all this time, even if customers didn't like them.

For now, the threat of the Green King had seemingly come to an end, but the police was still trying their best to hunt him down.

While it was true that the Green King had ceased activity for the meantime, it did not mean he had given up being a "hero."

* * *

><p>If one knew where to search, he or she would be able to find him inside a particular place, standing on a platform in front of several people, all of whom looked very angry.<p>

"Everyone! All of us are unfortunate victims of fraud products, unfair bargains, poor services, on-disk DLCs, and more!" the Green King loudly said to everyone. "Long have we tolerated these evil practices and voiced our complaints, but the developers have always turned a death ear towards us! I say it is time to fight back and show them that we are not sheep who will blindly accept whatever they give us anymore!"

The mob cried loudly in unison, agreeing with what he said.

"We shall rid this world of corporations that do not give us what we want!" the Green King said to everyone.

"We, the True Fans, are the only people who can save the world!" continued the Green King as he slowly raised his hands into the air. "We are the true heroes of the universe! We shall create a world where everyone gets what they want! We shall go down into history as the greatest heroes the world has ever known and seen!"

Everyone raise his or her hands while "roaring" in excitement when they heard this.

"Before I continue any further, there is someone here who asked for my permission to make a speech, so I will now give him the chance!" said the Green King, and then he moved away for a blonde man with neatly trimmed hair to come onto the platform.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Bill Gladoski, and I have a dream!" said the man loudly with a smile. "A dream where it is perfectly acceptable to attack and even kill people who don't agree with you!"

Upon hearing this, the mob raised their voice in agreement.

"Ever since I was small, I have always disliked people who think differently from me. I dislike something, but someone else likes it. I like something, but someone else dislikes it! Doesn't this make you very angry? It makes me very angry! So angry that I want to murder them! Of course, you will get into trouble for doing this, but what if the law allows this? It would seem that this dream will become a reality if we True Fans rise to power!

"Imagine! You get to mercilessly beat up people who do not agree with you, and nobody will stop or criticize you! Isn't that the most wonderful thing in the world? To be able to kill people whenever they don't agree with you on something has always been my dream, and I am so glad that it is coming true soon! Isn't this a wonderful thing?"

The mob responded with a loud yes while praising him for what he said.

"I have never gotten the chance to harm someone who didn't agree with me out of fear of getting into trouble, but now, I feel confident that I can attack someone fearlessly! At long last, I will be able to murder all those who think Man of Iron is a terrible movie, even though I think it's great!"

As soon as he said this, he was shot through the chest and fell off the back of the platform. Everyone turned to the person who shot him, and his killer said, "Man of Iron is a horrible movie! Screw you for liking it!"

"Hey! Man of Iron is indeed a great movie!" a person standing next to him angrily said, and he was immediately shot by him.

Immediately, chaos erupted. People started attacking and even killing each other out of differences in opinions.

"Pokemon Black and White is the worst! Die for enjoying it!"

"It's the best! Screw you!"

"The Fat Knight Rises is trash!"

"It's not!"

"Final Fantasy VII is overrated! Die for enjoying it!"

"NO! YOU DIE FOR HATING IT!"

As the chaos was happening, the Green King watched from a safe place with a smile on his face, though one couldn't tell due to his demonic mask. One person who wasn't participating in the chaos asked him, "Aren't you going to stop them?!"

"Justice is being carried out at the moment, so there is no reason to stop them," replied the Green King. "True justice is to be able to do things that satisfy other people and yourself! If the death of someone will make you and other people happy, then it is justice!

Billy, on the verge of death, slowly turned his body until he could see the chaos, and then he smiled while thinking to himself, "It's great to see people live out their dreams…" Then he closed his eyes as he breathed his last.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Both the previous chapter and this one are based off the eighteenth episode of the first season of the TV series Arrow.

**Special Announcement: **The title for the next SSB story has been decided! It is called **The Strike of the Overlord**. Further details will be provided in future chapters. Stay tuned!

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Dark Pit being in SSB4 is well received in Japan. He's pretty popular there, even getting a relatively high position in a poll for characters appearing on Nintendo platforms or something like that.


	4. Influence

**SBS Time!  
>crazycarl364: <strong>I guess G. King either didn't notice that Luigi was also a member of the Smashers he loves so much, or didn't think anyone would notice if the green plumber was killed.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>The Green King doesn't care if he is a Smasher or not; "evil" of all kind must be purged, according to him.

* * *

><p>There is an important note at the end, so please don't miss it out.<p>

**Chapter 4  
>Influence<strong>

* * *

><p>An intense fight was happening between Captain Falcon and Brawler. Both sides traded punches and kicks furiously, neither of them actually scoring hits.<p>

The racer managed to catch Brawler's fist when the Mii attempted to punch him in the face, but then the latter jumped and spun vertically in response to make him spin along, causing him to hit the floor. When Brawler brought down his fist onto Captain Falcon, the latter crossed his arms in front of himself as an act of defense and then quickly leaped back on his feet before closing in on him to attack again.

Brawler attacked with a series of advancing roundhouse kicks that Captain Falcon was able to block, but each hit caused him to take a step back. When Brawler stopped, Captain Falcon used this opportunity to attack with his own, and Brawler was barely able to block it and was thus sent sliding back a bit of a distance.

Captain Falcon dashed at him afterwards and attacked with a fiery uppercut that knocked him into the air in a defensive stance. He jumped at the Mii afterwards with one fist pulled back, and the latter responded by dropping down with his fists folded together. Their fists came in contact with each other very hard, causing them to come to a stop in midair, and then they were repelled from each other and landed on their feet.

They stared at each other with serious expressions for a few seconds, and then Captain Falcon smiled as he lowered his fighting stance. "Good fighting! Master Hand made you a great fighter! You exceeded my expectations!"

"I am pleased to hear that I did not disappoint you with my fighting skills!" said Brawler with a smile. "Even I am surprised at my skills!"

"I look forward to seeing you in a real fight some time!" Captain Falcon said as they walked up to each other to shake hands.

"I look forward to that too!" said Brawler.

The two were sparring on a large mat in the yard, and nearby, Marth and Swordfighter had just finished their sparring as well. Captain Falcon and Marth walked up to each other, and the former asked the latter, "Did he give you a challenge?"

"He's incredibly skilled," replied Marth. "He almost forced me to go all-out!"

"These guys sure are tough! Better not underestimate them!" said the racer.

* * *

><p>In the living room, the decision on where to go for vacation was still in progress.<p>

"So… have we decided on where to go?" asked Parry.

"I'm starting to think-a Bioneez eez a good-a place," said Mario while looking at a travel magazine. "Apparently, they have a special discount for a tour on both Bioneez and Mechoneez!"

"This deal is ideal," said R.O.B. "I highly recommend this deal, as it allows us to get the best of both worlds."

"Sounds good to me as well!" agreed Pikachu happily.

"We'll talk-a with da othaz about-a theez first," said Mario.

"Enough of your sniping spamming!" Toon Link angrily said as he slam opened the door to Dark Pit's room.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit turned to him in surprise and angrily said, "Didn't you see the sign at the door saying '<em>No Entry<em>!?'"

"Who cares?! If there's one thing I hate the most about playing Call of Duty, that's people hiding themselves and sniping others in the head! That cowardly and dirty method takes no skill to win at all!"

"You just suck at the game! Sniping is the most effective method at winning!" Dark Pit told him.

The two argued nonstop about how Call of Duty should be played, and even though the other kids tried to stop them, they continued to do so.

"We'll have to get used to this from now on…" said Ness, watching the two shouting angrily at each other.

"I knew those two would get along really well since day one…" said Young Link sarcastically.

"Sorry…" whimpered Pit.

"If you mean you being responsible for your clone's existence, then don't," Ness told him. "Everyone makes mistakes, and what's done is done. At least they're not beating up each other yet…"

* * *

><p>"This is not Caesar's Pizza Palace!" Bowser shouted into the phone. "If you don't want me to call over my good friend to give you a piece of his mind, then start calling the right number from now on! Be glad that we don't know who you are or where you live; otherwise, he would've gone over to poke your eyes out already!" Then he slammed down the phone.<p>

While watching Bowser leave the living room, Parry said, "I just realized something…"

"Yeah?" asked Game & Watch.

"That phone sure can take a slamming!" replied the parrot.

* * *

><p>"Phew… My arms are in great pain…" said Peach as she leaned against the wall after doing several push-ups.<p>

"It's normal for people who usually don't exercise to feel a large amount of pain in their bodies after they do workouts," Miss Fit told her. "You'll feel lots of pain in your arms later today, and it will last for a few days before it wears out. After that, you won't feel pain again if you work out, assuming that you didn't stop doing them for too long."

"So that means I've become stronger?" asked Peach.

"It takes constant exercising to increase your strength, but that is a start," said the trainer. "Keep it up! No pain, no gain!"

"Too much pain isn't good, I think…" said Peach.

"That's true, but as long as it doesn't reach a dangerous level, it's good for your body," said Miss Fit. "Exercise is good, but adequate amount of rest is important too. Don't forget to go easy on yourself every once in a while! Speaking of rest, the studio is closing next Friday. My brother and I are going on vacation to Wuhu Island."

"I see," said Peach. "We're planning on going on vacation some time next week too! We haven't decided on where to go yet, though."

"You can come to the same place if you want to!" Miss Fit told her. "That's a great place for relaxation and also working out! The fitness club there is very famous!"

"Even during vacations, you still can't help but exercise, don't you?" asked Peach.

"You can say I was born to exercise! Heheh!" said the trainer with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The phone rang, and Mario picked it up and was about to say this wasn't Caesar's Pizza Palace when Snake's voice on the other side told him right away that it's him.<p>

"What-a eez eet?" asked Mario.

"You probably want to turn on the television and go to any news channel right now," replied Snake. "If you're lucky, you might spot what I'm doing right now."

"Okay…" said Mario in confusion, and then he ended the call before heading over to the remote control to turn on the television.

When he went over to the news channel, he saw the camera showing a scene depicting several people running around the streets of Fourside, destroying shop windows and making a mess out of the shops themselves from the inside. The different scenes that follow showed policemen trying to subdue the troublemakers, and Snake was seen in one scene beating up some of the latter.

"You are now looking at the scene of chaos happening at Fourside currently," said the news reporter. "A group of people of about twenty suddenly showed up and started attacking various stores. Some of them were heard shouting that they demand justice for being cheated of their money and also demanding to be made up for poor service in the past. The police are currently trying their best to subdue the mob."

Mario couldn't believe what he was looking at, and he was soon joined by a few other Smashers when they came into the living room and heard the noise coming from the television.

Their eyes were glued to the screen throughout the duration of the news broadcast, and when it finally ended, Donkey Kong asked, "Can someone explain to me what I saw just now? I didn't hear properly what the news reporter was saying…"

* * *

><p>Snake came back to the mansion about thirty minutes later, and some of the Smashers immediately rushed over to see him. "Snake! You're back safe and sound!" said Fox. "We were worried for a moment!"<p>

"I'm fine," replied Snake. "Those people were easy to deal with. They're just a bunch of angry mobs who thought violence was the best way to make up for poor treatment from certain shops in the past. I'm willing to bet that they were inspired by that Rath guy from America and the Green King."

"That's what we thought as well," said Fox. "Looks like what they did is really influencing people out there… How are things over at Fourside now?"

"The police managed to resolve things," said Snake. "The Green King wasn't among them, but he is believed to be the instigator."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Cut Man? This is me, Dr. Light," an old man with a large, bushy beard said to his smartphone. "I'm calling to let you know that we have arrived safely in America. Is everything okay there? All right, that's good to hear! Take care while we're gone! We'll return some time after the conference is over! All right! Good-bye!" When he was done with the phone call, he turned to a boy and a girl that looked about twelve years old. "They're doing fine at home."<p>

"That's good to hear!" said the girl—Roll. "It's the first time we left them by themselves at home, so I was worried that they would mess things up…"

"I thought you would be happier about this, because you may get the chance to do lots of cleaning when we get back home!" the boy—Rock—jokingly said to her.

"Just because I'm a housekeeping robot doesn't mean I take pleasure in seeing people making a mess out of things for me to clean afterwards!" Roll angrily said to him.

"That was just a joke! No need to get so mad!" Rock told her.

"All right, if you're done chatting with each other, help me find our luggage and then get going," said the old man—Dr. Light—while keeping his eye on all the luggage that were moving down the conveyor belt.

After a bit of waiting, they managed to find their luggage. When they were done finding all of them, they began to make their way through the airport to leave the place. As they were doing so, Dr. Light thought he heard chirpings coming from inside his luggage. Shrugging it off as himself hearing things, he continued on his way until Roll told him there were indeed chirpings coming from inside the luggage.

"Strange… What could be making this sound?" the scientist wondered as he put down the luggage to open it. To his surprise, a round, blue bird flew out. "Beat?!"

"Beat! What are you doing here?!" Rock asked the bird in surprise as the latter happily flew into his hands. "How did you get pass the luggage checking?!"

"He must've slipped inside while we weren't paying attention back home. As long as he stood still, the machine wouldn't notice anything peculiar inside the luggage while it is being checked," explained Dr. Light. "You really want to come with us, don't you?"

"It's not like it's a bad thing!" said Roll as she carried Beat in her hands. "Poor little guy, it must be very uncomfortable inside the luggage! Glad to be free and able to stretch your wings again, right?" The robotic bird chirped happily in response.

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble, it's fine," said Dr. Light. "I'm sure hotels don't have anything against robotic pets."

Nearby, the back of a person with a flattop haircut was seen, and he was dragging along a wheeled suitcase. If one were to look inside that suitcase, he or she would find a red demonic mask…

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

If you want to rant about Capcom's treatment towards Mega Man, **DON'T**!

I have absolutely enough of people ranting nonstop about this. Some people simply refuse to let things go and would rather continue to hate on someone forever, never forgiving them and constantly tormenting themselves with this hatred.

Sure, it's disappointing about all the cancelled games, but that's a long time ago already, so **LET IT GO**!

You think Capcom doesn't care about Mega Man anymore? Guess what, if they really don't care, they probably wouldn't let him be used in SSB4. Mega Man still makes cameo appearances in Capcom games from time to time. If Capcom truly doesn't care about him, they wouldn't have let him make all those cameo appearances.

Just because he doesn't have games recently doesn't mean they don't care about him anymore. They still know he is a marketable character and thus try to shove him into various stuff. **That is still showing care**.

**Seriously**, I **ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WANT** to hear a single ranting about this in your reviews, so please do me a favor and prove yourself to be level-headed people who are willing to forgive, let go of the past, and look towards the bright future for new MM games and not say he will never get new games ever.

**PLEASE**.

Just so you know, the words above aren't mine, but from someone who is level-headed enough to not hate on Capcom for the Mega Man stuff in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate.

On the side note, all the Mega Man characters in this series use their designs from the Mega Man Megamix manga series. Please keep that in mind.


	5. Fiery Hate

**SBS Time!  
>Guest: <strong>Are you familiar with the TV Tropes website? Many fanfic authors have their stories there.  
><strong>Game2002:<strong> Yes; my Touhou: Journey to the Smashing Beyond and also my username got mentioned there in a page about fanfiction crossovers.

* * *

><p><strong>JakeCrusher: <strong>Mechonis is populated by KILLER ROBOTS and Bionis is also quite a dangerous place, so it is doubtful that travel agencies would allow people to go to the place.  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>There will be differences regarding that in this series.

* * *

><p><strong>M.G.: <strong>Does the government or someone in it know about what the Smashers did in the Yukkuri world, since they began producing Hand-related weapons to fight the Destructor? And if the Smashers are going to Bionis and Mechanis for vacation, will those places be like "gameplay" canon or post-game canon?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>The government is already aware of the Destructor's resurrection before Master Hand told the Smashers about it and have been getting ready to fight it, so it doesn't matter whether or not they are aware of the Smashers going to the Yukkuri world, but if you really want to know, they do.

As for the vacation, if it does happen, those places are going to be peaceful, as Homs and Mechons are not at war with each other at all, but that doesn't mean the events of the game happened in this continuity that caused that, since not everything in my series follow the original exactly. I would appreciate it if people think outside the box regarding this…

Also, please work on your grammar…

* * *

><p>I'm glad that you reviewers are, for the most part, very sensible and positive people in regards to Mega Man! It's unfortunate that people who think negatively are very vocal, so much that as much as I wish to speak out my mind to them about what I said in the previous chapter, I'll either become a laughing stock, have my argument countered badly somehow, or ignored. Plus, I've seen people defending Capcom and Mega Man before, and if they really did succeed in convincing people, I don't think I would have posted that in the previous chapter… You know what I mean…<p>

On a related note, when Mega Man was first revealed to be in SSB4, a few people seem to think that Nintendo did it behind their backs!

Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

**Chapter 5  
>Fiery Hate<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about the Green King…" said Pikachu during dinner. "He's been missing since the day he kidnapped Luigi, but he managed to convince people to cause trouble during his absence… What if he's secretly planning on something big and pull it off when we least expect it?"<p>

"You're worrying too much, like always," Kirby said to him with a mouthful of fried rice. "Even if he does, what's stopping us from beating him up like we always do to troublemakers we've encountered in the past? Someone like him can't be a threat at all, no matter what he throws at us."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry too much about him," agreed Yoshi with a mouthful. "He's just a normal guy. How dangerous can he be?"

"Word is power," Mewtwo told him. "Strength does not necessarily determine a person's power. Being able to convince people with thoughtful and powerful words can also make one powerful. The Green King may not be a threat when it comes to strength, but the fact that he was able to convince people to stir up trouble is something to take note of."

"You'd think the Destructor's appearance in San Pedro Sula three weeks ago would convince people to stop killing each other and destroying things…" said Link.

"Maybe at least that place…" said Zelda.

"Officials have yet to make any statements on that place having a lower murder rate than before," said R.O.B. as he opened the door to the room, and then he left.

"Anyway, let's not worry about something that doesn't concern us currently," said Link. "Like Kirby said, the Green King doesn't look like someone who poses a threat, so whatever he does next, I'm sure we can easily stop him.

* * *

><p>Two guards were walking through the hallway of a prison located somewhere in America. All was quiet, and no inmates appeared to be doing anything shady or plotting of escape.<p>

As they walked past in front of a door leading into a room containing equipment and weapons confiscated from the inmates, the former suddenly exploded, blowing them back. They quickly sat back up, and as the smoke was clearing, they saw a person wearing some kind of an orange high-tech suit that made the wear looked bulky, and he was also wearing a visor that concealed his eyes.

The person pointed his hands at the guards and fired blasts of energy from blasters on their wrists to send them flying, badly injuring them and knocking them out. Another guard stepped out of the room and said to him, "C'mon, let's go before too many guards come!" The man in the high-tech suit nodded before running in a certain direction with him.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario was reading the morning newspaper in the dining room while eating breakfast, and as more and more Smashers came into the room, he turned the paper around to show them the big headline. "Check this out."<p>

"Pompus Rath escapes from prison?" asked Link. "Wait, who's that again?"

"He's the guy who attacked Compac out of anger for their marketing decisions," Fox reminded him. "A boxer named Little Mac was able to stop him."

"It says here that a guard took him into the storage room for confiscated equipment and weapons," explained Dr. Mario as he looked at the article again. "There, he used the high-tech suit used by Doctor Horror to break out of prison."

"Who's Doctor Horror?" asked Diddy.

"That bank robber stopped by Sonic some days ago," replied the doctor.

"What kind of name is Doctor Horror?!" asked Falco. "That sounds ridiculously cheesy! It sounds like a comic book supevillain name from the 40s or something!"

"Some people lack creativity," said Ganondorf.

"The guard who helped him wasn't someone from the prison," explained Dr. Mario while looking at the paper. "The guard he replaced was found bound in the storage room, where he said to have been knocked out from behind without a warning."

"Who would want to rescue a bad guy?" asked Pichu.

"His friend!" replied Jigglypuff.

"You have a point," said Pichu after thinking about it for a second.

"The police have put up a reward for catching Rath," answered Dr. Mario. "$3,000 for bringing him back alive."

"That's quite an amount! Too bad we live in Eagleland, and I'm not sure if it's worth the time to fly to another country to catch an escaped convict," commented Captain Falcon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain mercenary team located in Seattle learned about this news and the reward offered for capturing Rath.<p>

"They're even offering extra for returning the suit used by Doctor Horror in a good condition," said Leon while reclined on a chair and looking at the article about Rath. "Sounds like a good deal to me! What say we head over to California and look for this guy? We haven't done much around these days, so we're in a bit of need for cash."

Wolf was watching the news on television about the same thing, and then he said, "You know we don't really make moves unless people contact us first, but…" He turned to his two teammates. "You have a point there."

"Then I'll take that as a 'yes?'" asked the chameleon with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were walking down the street, and the latter was looking at the news on his smartphone.<p>

"If I can beat up that guy when he was wearing that suit, I'm sure I can handle this guy as well! Assuming that he shows up in it to cause trouble," said Sonic after hearing from Tails about the details.

"Honestly speaking, the way Doctor Horror moved around in that suit looked like he doesn't know how to use it very much, so it's no surprise that you managed to defeat him with ease," said Tails.

"I doubt it'll be that big of a difference," said Sonic.

"My purse!" shouted the voice of a woman all of a sudden. The two turned to see a man making off on a motorcycle with a purse in his hand, and some round, yellow beings were looking at him in shock.

Wasting no time, Sonic ran after the robber and caught up with him in a split second. He forcefully pulled him off his bike, along with the purse, and brought him in front of the woman he stole the purse from, and he was confused and surprised at his sudden change of location. The motorcycle fell sideways due to having no rider. The police came afterwards to arrest the robber.

"Thank you very much for reclaiming my purse!" the round, yellow woman said to Sonic as he gave back her purse.

"You're welcome!" said the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you very much for helping my wife!" said her husband. "How can we ever thank you?"

"No need! Helping people is a given! Being able to be thanked is good enough! Be careful next time!" said Sonic before walking away with Tails, while the family consisting of three round, yellow beings with black eyes continued to thank him.

* * *

><p>After escaping from prison with the help of one of its guards, Rath was taken by some people to a hideout and learned that his rescue was planned by the Green King, who had come to America, and the guard was actually a disguised intruder sent by him.<p>

The Green King explained to Rath his motives and plans, and the latter fully agreed with what he said.

"We will begin whenever you wish to do so," the Green King told him. "After all, you are the one who made us realize that we have to step up and put an end to evil in the business industry. You are our founding father! Therefore, we shall do whatever you tell us to do! Every one of us is ready to follow your orders!"

Behind the Green King, several people could be seen. Rath observed them for a bit and then asked him, "How did you manage to get so many people to side with you in a short amount of time?"

"I know most of these people from the website Gamfax," replied the Green King. "We were like brothers there and shared several opinions and beliefs, and we would go against anyone who does not agree with us together. Even after the website was shut down, we continued to stay in touch with each other on different websites, where we continue to hold onto our beliefs and share helpful information with each other.

"After learning about what you did, we talked together about this and decided to continue what you started. We ultimately decided that it was time for all of us to meet in person to form a team of heroes that will end evil once and for all. After deciding on a meeting place, we all came together and decided that we should rescue you from prison. After all, you are a good man imprisoned wrongfully."

Rath liked what he heard. He was glad that there were many people who shared his beliefs and supported him. "You have my respect! I am very touched that you are willing to go this far to support me! We shall indeed put an end to corruption in business once and for all! Customers shall no longer have to suffer under the hands of greedy corporations that either offer flawed products and services or don't give them what they want! They will have to suffer for not satisfying us!"

"Indeed! Customers are always right! Businesses exist to satisfy people, but some of them are not doing that! We shall let them know that businesses that do not give customers everything they want are corrupted and do not deserve to exist! They shall pay dearly for breaking this golden rule!"

"They shall have a taste of our anger and hate!" continued Rath. "Anyone who does not agree with us and tries to defend them is no better than them!"

"Indeed! What we are doing is for the good of everyone, yet some people refuse to see us as the heroes that we truly are!" said the Green King. "People who think like that are clouded by evil! Anyone who is against us is on the side of evil!"

"We will show them our true power!" said Rath as he stood up while slowly raising his hands. "It is time for this evil to come to an end! We shall pour out our soul, sweat, and heart into putting an end to this once and for all!"

When the others heard this, they raised their hands and cried out loud in agreement, "YEAH!"

"Companies that do not listen to us clearly hate us, that's why they keep shoving things we don't want and like into our faces!" said Rath, who had his hands high in the air by this time. "If they hate us, we shall show them our burning hate! Henceforth, I shall be called the Fiery Hate!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

Since the Destructor is the embodiment of death and destruction, I'd figured that it would be resurrected in a place with a large amount of killings, so I looked things up and chose San Pedro Sula, a city in Honduras.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Star Wolf being based in Seattle is a reference to Wolf's SSBB's voice actor, Jay Ward, being based there.


	6. The Gathering

**SBS Time!  
>PipotheRabbit: <strong>Have you come up with a name for this group of well-intentioned extremists?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>It's already mentioned in the third chapter, where the Green King is talking to his followers.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: <strong>Doctor Horror? I wonder who that is. Also, I've heard that people are complaining about Mewtwo being a DLC character, and you have to have both the 3DS and Wii U version of the game to get him for free (even though you could just buy him off the E shop for maybe 5 bucks). I guess Nintendo is evil since we have to pay $100 bucks just to get a free character right?And do you think they'll bring back Wolf's Brawl voice for the new Star Fox game?**  
>Game2002: <strong>Dr. Horror is an insignificant OC who will never make an actual appearance in the story. I created him solely for the purpose of letting Rath take his suit.

The $100 is justified by the fact that you get an entire game with brand new contents. For those who don't want to buy another game, there's always the second option, so there's nothing wrong with this.

Please note that I am not defending Nintendo because it is my favorite video game company.

As for Wolf's voice, I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>SonicBlue92: <strong>You should set up a TV Tropes page for your Smash Bros. fan fictions.

**Game2002: **While that idea sounds great, I don't know all the tropes my series have, and it's too much work to make a page too, so I think I'll pass making one myself.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate it if people ask "smarter-sounding" questions. Answers to questions in the story can sometimes be found if you read carefully. If the question does not look like something I can answer, such as ones regarding things to come, it's probably best to not bring it up.<p>

Please note that I only answer three peoples' questions at a time. Any more questions will have to wait until later chapters.

Also, I added a trivia to the previous chapter, in case you don't know yet.

**Chapter 6  
>The Gathering<strong>

* * *

><p>A meeting was currently underway in Compac about the production of their latest game, Plant Hunter 4.<p>

"If we are to put all those things in the initial release, I'm afraid that we won't be able to release it until next year," said one of the developers, "but if we release it in its initial state, it can be done within this year during holiday season."

"So the additional contents should be DLC?" asked another developer.

"Since it is supposed to be in the initial release, we can make it free," said the first developer.

"I'm not sure how the public will react to the initial game having so little content…" said one of the employees in the meeting.

"I'm sure they'll understand," said that developer. "This is a highly anticipated game that has been in development for a very long time already, and we don't really want fans to wait any longer. They should be able to accept this."

Suddenly, an employee rushed into the room in great panic, grabbing everyone's attention. "The office is under attack!" she desperately shouted.

* * *

><p>Police cars came to a stop outside Compac's office, and when the police stepped out, they told everyone to move back while they deal with the situation. When armed policemen went into the building, they saw very angry people thrashing the place and attacking the employees.<p>

"Stop your acts of violence and put your hands into the air at once!" shouted one of the policemen. Instead of listening to him, the mob angrily charged at the police instead. A few of the policemen fired out of desperation, but only one person got shot and fell to the floor, while the others successfully closed in on them to attack them.

While this was going on in the first floor, the Fiery Hate and a few other members of True Fans had reached the top floor of the building. They made their way through the place until they came to the president's room.

* * *

><p>"Look up there!" someone outside the building shouted while pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up and saw someone falling from the highest floor. Needless to say, this caused gasps of horror to be heard from pretty much everyone.<p>

The president of Compac screamed and flailed his limbs as he fell through the air, moving closer and closer to the pavement below.

Tails suddenly flew towards the president and caught him by his shirt and also an arm. Because of the president's weight and falling momentum, Tails was pulled down as a result, but the fall was still slowed down a bit, just enough for them to land safely onto a piece of cloth held in its four corners by four people, one of them being Sonic. There were also pillows underneath the piece of cloth. Sonic managed to get them from the nearest places he could find them in order to save the president.

"You both all right?" Sonic asked the two as they sat back up, and Tails gave a thumb up as a reply.

The Fiery Hate growled in anger when he saw that the president was rescued. Suddenly, three futuristic jets appeared in front of him, and Wolf, Leon, and Panther could be seen inside each of them. "Found you, Pompus Rath!" said Wolf, broadcasting his voice for those on the outside to hear.

* * *

><p>Compac's office building wasn't the only place that was under attack by True Fans. While that was happening, chaos was running amok in a department store located in the same district. There, the Green King was leading the mob, all of whom were targeting stores they felt they were cheated out of or not treated well enough in the past. They even targeted stores they think have prices that are too high.<p>

"Let them all know they have made the mistake of mistreating you!" the Green King said out loud while standing on the side of a fountain and watching the chaos. "They shall pay for mistreating customers, who are always right!"

* * *

><p>News of what happened reached the Smashers. Due to being different countries, this news wasn't broadcasted live on television, but thanks to some of the Smashers happening to watch news live on the internet, they were able to find out what was happening.<p>

"To think that he would be in America all this time…" said Fox while watching the news.

"Geez… These people have problems… All this chaos because they think customers aren't being treated fairly…?" said Falco in disbelief.

"This settles it!" said Captain Falcon in anger. "We're going to America to deal with them!"

"Your thought is as good as mines!" said Falco with a smile.

"Is this necessary? I'm sure the law enforcement can do something about this themselves," said Fox.

"Doesn't matter!" said Captain Falcon. "I'm going to settle things with the Green King! Plus, Eagleland is close to America, so I'm sure we can get there pretty fast if we travel fast enough!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Light, Rock, Roll, and Beat were watching with nervous expressions at the news from inside the building where the former was having a conference about technology at.<p>

"This is horrible!" gasped Roll.

"I have to go and do something, Doctor Light!" Rock told his creator. "The enemies may be human, but I still feel that I must save the innocent people who are being attacked!"

"Right!" said Dr. Light. "These people obviously came well prepared. It seems that the police are having a problem dealing with them!"

"I'll be careful not to badly hurt or kill anyone!" said Rock with determination.

"Then go, Rock!" Dr. Light told him. "Go back to the hotel room at once and use Item-2 to get there!"

"I will!" said Rock before running off with Beat in tow.

Fortunately for him, the hotel they were staying at was very close to the conference building. One could easily get there in less than five minutes by running.

* * *

><p>Little Mac let out a cry as he punched a member of True Fans in the face to send him flying. It wasn't only the inside of the department store that was in chaos; the outside was also in chaos, though not as much as the inside.<p>

"Mac! Watch out to the right!" Doc Louis shouted at the boxer. The latter quickly jumped to the side just in time to avoid a bullet fired by a True Fans member. He then ran at him to send him flying with a punch. "Good going, Mac!" Suddenly, the coach was hit from behind by a member using a bat.

Little Mac turned to his coach in shock to see that member raising the bat over his head to bring it down onto him, but he was stopped when someone swooped down from the side and pushed him away. Little Mac ran up to Doc Louis to help him up afterwards. "Are you all right, Doc?" the boxer asked him.

"I'm fine…" said the coach while rubbing his head.

The two then turned to see the coach's rescuer to see that it was a person clad in blue, including wearing a blue helmet, standing in front of the member. "Please don't do this!" the person in blue said to him. "I do not wish to hurt humans!"

"DIE!" the member shouted as he tried to attack him, but he caught the bat and pulled it out of his hand. The member threw a punch at him afterwards, but he caught his fist and spun him around to restrain him from behind.

"Please! I don't want to do this!" said the person in blue. The member screamed like a madman in response and struggled violently until he managed to break free from his grasp. Before he could attack the person in blue, Little Mac punched him away and knocked him out.

"Probably best not to reason with people like him," the boxer said to the person in blue. "Thanks for helping my coach, by the way!"

"I'm glad to be of help!" said the one in blue. "I'm programmed to not hurt humans, so I can't really do much against them, even if they attack me."

"Programmed? You talk like you're a robot…" commented Little Mac.

"That's true," said the person in blue with a nod. "I am a robot created by Doctor Thomas Light. My name is Mega Man!"

"Heard of you all right!" said Doc Louis as he came over to them. "Thanks for the help just now!"

They were suddenly shocked by the sound of an explosion, so they turned to see a burning spot and people running around. There were some True Fan members standing at the entrance of the department store, firing from their machine guns rapidly, but one of them had a rocket launcher, and he was the one who caused the explosion earlier.

"What do we do?" asked Mega Man.

"These guys may have numbers, but they don't know a thing about real fighting!" said Doc Louis. "We'll show them that skill and strength are what it takes to win a fight!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them, and when they looked up, they saw a flying ship of sorts that appeared to be descending. Everyone turned his or her attention to the yellow and blue ship that landed in the empty square in front of the department store. Other than the ship, a smaller yellow spaceship and a pair of white jets landed as well.

When the people aboard these rides stepped out, the onlookers were surprised, as they were people who were known throughout the whole world: the Smashers.

The Smashers who arrived at the scene were Mario, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Link, Marth, Mewtwo, Snake, Gunner, Brawler, Swordfighter, Ness, Young Link, Toon Link, Pit, Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, and Samus.

"All right-a! Let's go and save da day, everyone!" said Mario with determination.

* * *

><p>"Don't hurt my family!" shouted a round, yellow being as he gave a True Fan member a flying kick to the face.<p>

There were three more members, all of them breathing heavily to show the amount of rage in them. He turned around to see his wife and son trembling in fear in the corner, and then he turned to the attackers. "Leave my family alone! Come after me instead!"

Like feral people, the three men let out cries at the top of their voices while running towards the round being. He "shot" himself at the abdomen of the person in the middle to push him away and then jumped into the air when the other two tried to catch him and fell back down on top of them, forcefully pushing them onto the floor.

He then turned to see three more members charging at him like wild beasts going after their prey and thus got into fighting stance.

Suddenly, a young woman with blue hair charged at the three from the side and swung a mop at them to send them into the air. They fell back down onto the floor headfirst and passed out from the impact.

"Geez… I finally get to have some free time alone, and this happens!" said the woman as she looked at them in frustration. She then turned to the surprised round being and asked him, "Are you all right?"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

This story isn't long, actually. It likely won't even go past ten chapters. Anyway, we're in the third act already, meaning the climax is on its way.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

"_It is said that cosmic energy is one of the greatest energies of them all._

Mankind has yet to attain the energy that lies far out in the reaches of space.

Imagine how the world will change if we can get ahold of it…"

A fiery object shot down from the night sky, crashing into the ground and creating a large explosion.

"_It is said that the power of the stars is so powerful…_

that whoever makes full use of it…

will become omnipotent…"

The Smashers ran up to the site of the crash and saw pieces of burning rock, wood, and metal scattered all over the place. There were also several star-shaped objects that appeared to be living things scattered all over the place, as they had faces and were twitching and writhing in pain.

Amidst the fiery wreckage and the aforementioned things, there was a half-conscious woman with light blond hair dressed in a light blue dress lying on her front on the ground.

"_Such a waste it is if the power is not used in the right hands…_

Imagine being able to create your own world and maybe even life…

You can create your own dream paradise.

_You will become a god…"_

The woman, with a frightened expression, and the Smashers turned to the being that landed among the wreckage.

It was a being covered from head to toe in shiny silver metal that looked orange due to the flames around the place. His head was shaped like a human head for the most part, his triangular mouthpiece resembled the covering of an air vent, and his eyes consisted of a pair of shiny, white, pupil-less triangles. He also sported a crimson cape on his back.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

_**THE STRIKE OF THE OVERLORD**_


	7. The Horrors of Gamfax

**SBS Time!  
>crazycarl364: <strong>Why did you send the Ice Climbers away while still using characters that have been absent since Melee?**  
>Game2002: <strong>I already said in the trivia of the first chapter that it's a reference to them being absent in SSB4. They'll come back to the mansion again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shining: <strong>How do you decide which Smasher fights which villains? I already know you have your four favorites as the strongest Smashers, but how do you decide who gets the spotlight for the climactic battle in each story?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>First, Captain Falcon is really only the character I enjoy using whenever I play any form of SSB (and Ganondorf in Melee). They were not chosen to be the strongest because they are my favorites.

As for who fights who, the opponents' fighting styles and power level usually have to do with things. Potential for interesting interactions may also be a factor. This doesn't always apply, though, because I sometimes pit characters together in whatever way I feel like.

As for Luigi, I never cared about the Year of Luigi at all, so he's not going to get any special attention because of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>The Horrors of Gamfax**

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

As the Smashers were on their way to America, Ness, who was on Samus's gunship with some of the other Smashers, said, "Gamfax is such a horrible site that people call it the hell of the Internet. Some even say it is literally hell…"

"Just exactly how bad is that place?" asked Marth.

"Well, the people there show no respect for each other and insult each other for differences in opinions and beliefs. They constantly spout threats of murder that supposedly happened a few times before," replied Ness. "Sometimes you even get insulted just by asking questions…"

"I thought that-a site wuz a place for asking for help?" asked Mario.

"True, but you get mocked for asking at the message boards most of the time, since there are already FAQs and guides," replied Young Link.

"There were also cases of people plotting schemes there and actually pulling it off," added Toon Link. "Long answer short: that site looks like it belongs in the deep web."

"Doesn't really sound that bad," commented Samus.

"Trust me: as long time members of that site, we can prove to you that it really does live up to the epithet 'Hell of the Internet…'" Ness told her. "Most of the users we encountered there are insane, so don't be surprised if you see them behaving in strange ways."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"It's you guys!" Mega Man said in surprise when he saw the Smashers.<p>

"Mega Man!" Mario said in surprise when he saw the robot in blue.

"And it's Little Mac!" said Bowser in surprise when he saw the boxer. "Wow! I can't believe I'm looking at the rising star of boxing himself in the flesh!"

"We can save introductions and autographs for later," Captain Falcon told them while looking at the True Fan members outside the department store. "We've got a department store to save at the moment!"

"These people's reason for becoming supposed heroes is a huge joke! Even if they see themselves as villains, their reason for becoming one is just as much of a joke!" said Ganondorf. "As someone who once stood at the wrong side of the law, I see to it that they learn something about what a real villain should be like!"

"We are villains to them if they really do think they are heroes," Marth told him.

When the True Fan members saw the Smashers approaching, they pointed their weapons at them and fired, but Mewtwo quickly created a barrier to protect everyone. Gunner then fired green energy beams rapidly from her arm cannon at the members to knock them onto their backs. The Smashsers used this opportunity to beat them up and then enter the department store.

Once they were in there, they were greeted with the sight of customers running around and screaming for help and True Fan members vandalizing the place and also chasing the former. "This place is a mess!" said Doc Louis.

"Such rage…" said Mewtwo after reading the minds of the members. "These people have been blinded by so much rage that many of them actually have no idea what they are doing anymore!"

"How are we going to stop them?" asked Pit.

"We have to find the Green King," said Captain Falcon. "If the leader goes down, the others will most likely surrender."

"Speaking of which, he's over there!" said Falco, pointing at the Green King, who was seen standing on the side of a fountain.

The Smashers ran up to the Green King while beating up any members that charged at them, and when they finally got close to him, Captain Falcon called out his name, even though he already saw them approaching.

"Ah, so the self-proclaimed heroes have finally arrived!" said the Green King. "I had a feeling that you would come!"

"We finally found you again!" Captain Falcon angrily said to him. "Stop this madness at once! What you are doing is in no way heroism! Taking innocent lives and destroying places for the reason that you think businesses aren't giving customers everything they want is not a valid reason for what you're doing!"

"We True Fans are carrying out acts of justice against all those who wronged us!" the Green King told him. "It is time for customers to let corrupted businesses know the consequences of not listening to them completely! If words cannot convince them, action will have to do!"

"There is literally no justice in what you all are doing!" Link shouted while pointing at the scene of chaos.

"Only a fraud who thinks he's a hero all this time would say that!" the Green King said to him. "What I see is justice being carried out! We are carrying out acts of vengeance against all those who wronged us! To be able to do things that satisfy you is justice! Our actions are completely justified, because we are all victims of evil!"

"Not getting what you want or just because you didn't receive a good enough service is injustice?! You people are twisted beyond words!" Falco angrily shouted at him. "You make real criminals look like sensible people!"

"What you are doing eez not-a justice!" Mario told the Green King. "Using violence in such-a way will not-a get-a you anything! You will only make-a people afraid-a of and reject-a you!"

"Violence and fear are necessary for order and justice! We know all that there is to do about being a hero than you will ever know!" replied the Green King. "You people think you are heroes? You are heroes who have fallen from grace! A true hero will know that we are doing the right thing! We are doing what is right for everyone!"

"Which is not what you people are doing right now!" Captain Falcon angrily said to him while pointing at him. "A hero does not think of only himself! He thinks for everyone else and will do things that will truly satisfy everyone!"

"I am doing things that will satisfy everyone!" the Green King shouted back. "By doing this, corporations will all start doing exactly what customers want! Customers are always right, but are corporations giving them what they want? No! Therefore, we are righting the wrong! We are making it so that corporations do what they have to do!"

"Customers are only right if they are reasonable!" Fox told him. "Customers who only think of themselves and complain in the worst ways possible will only give themselves bad reputations! What you people are doing is nothing short of crime!"

"No matter what I say, you continue to insist that I am not a hero? I repeat: we are better heroes than you frauds will ever be!" said the Green King angrily. "We truly care about the wellbeing of everyone! We want everyone to be happy and get whatever they want! We are doing the very thing that will lead to that! How can what we are doing be wrong if we are trying to make people happy?!"

"The things you are doing now are wrong, that's what's wrong!" Link shouted at him. "You people are doing this out of selfishness and even childishness! You cry like little kids when you don't get what you want and think if you throw tantrums loud enough, people will give you what you want! You are making yourselves look like scums!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE THE SCUMS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SAVING THE WORLD WHEN IN FACT YOU ARE DEFENDING EVIL!" the Green King shouted at the top of his voice while pointing at them. "WE PEOPLE TRULY CARE ABOUT THE WELLBEING OF EVERYONE, BUT NOT YOU! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE WELLBEING OF EVILDOERS! YOU ARE HEROES WHO HAVE FALLEN FROM GRACE! THE GATES OF HELL WILL GLADLY RECEIVE HOPELESS PIECES OF TRASH LIKE YOU, WHILE THE GATES OF HEAVEN ARE WIDE OPEN FOR THE SAVIORS OF THE WORLD THAT ARE US! WE ARE THE HOPE AND LIGHT OF THE WORLD! SCOUNDRELS LIKE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EXIST!"

"OH YEAH?! IF BEING A HERO MEANS TO CAUSE ALL THIS SENSELESS DESTRUCTION AND BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN, THEN I'D RATHER BE A SCOUNDREL WHO IS FIT FOR GOING TO HELL!" Link shouted back at the top of his voice.

"WELL SAID! TO HELL YOU SHALL GO, THEN!" shouted the Green King. Immediately, a large mob ran towards the Smashers from both sides, all of them yelling loudly and filled with the intention to destroy them.

Luckily for the Smashers, the mob was a complete pushover—not one of them had skills in fighting, so the former was able to repel them with little effort.

Soon, the brawl spread throughout several parts of the first floor of the department store.

* * *

><p>Ness, Young Link, and Toon Link came across a fat man with shoulder-length hair wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue Bermuda shorts who shouted, "My butt is literally the only accurate source of information in this universe! Do you believe me?!" he angrily shouted.<p>

The trio stared at him in silence, unsure about how to respond to his ridiculous statement, but then the latter said, "What…?"

"Every time I pass gas, the truth is revealed, but nobody ever believes what I said!" he angrily said while crying at the same time. "That one time it happened, it turns out that two plus two is in fact five thousand, but everybody just laughs at me! They rather believe other sources than to believe in the absolute true source that is my butt! WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE NOWADAYS?!"

"Two plus two is four…" Young Link told him. "What makes you think your butt…"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! PEOPLE DON'T BELIEVE MY BUTT AGAIN!" the guy interrupted in anger in a high-pitched voice. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ANYTHING I PULL OUT FROM MY BUTT?!"

As the guy continued to rant nonstop, the three looked at each other with odd expressions. They weren't sure whether to pity him or laugh at him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gas being passed, and the man said, "I just found out that farts are solid!"

"Dude! Farts are gas, not solid!" Toon Link told him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AGAIN! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!" the guy screamed while pulling his hair. "I WILL FORCE THE TRUTH INTO YOU! YOU MUST ACCEPT THE TRUTH!" He then turned around and bent over, and without a warning, a huge blast of brown gas came out from his rear end, blowing the kids away.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Ness gasped with his nose pinched to avoid smelling the stench.

"THE TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH! HAVE THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! HAVE THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! YOU MUST ACCEPT THE TRUTH! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the guy screamed at the top of his voice.

Dark Pit suddenly grabbed him by the hair, followed by stabbing him through the chest with one of his blades. Gas quickly stopped coming out from the man, and then he fell forward onto the floor. Pit walked up to his clone with a look a shock, while the three kids were trying to regain their consciousness from being exposed to a large amount of foul-smelling gas. "You… You killed him!" Pit said in disbelief while looking at the man.

"So what? Nobody will care about this mentally f***ed up m**** who thinks his farts are answers to everything!" replied his clone.

"Think about his parents and friends! You are greatly saddening them by doing this!" Pit angrily told him.

"Then I'll just send them to the same place!" replied Dark Pit, causing Pit to become even angrier.

Ness, Young Link, and Toon Link walked up to them and looked at the body. "Going overboard much…?" asked Young Link.

"These people may be on opposing sides, but that doesn't give us the right to kill them!" Ness angrily said to Dark Pit. "They're more of misguided and blinded by rage, so that gives us even less reason to end their lives!"

"It's just like the Green King said: fear and violence are necessary for order and peace! If they think those will really make corporations listen to them more, then we'll use it against them to make them listen to us and realize their mistakes!" replied Dark Pit.

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill!" Ness angrily said to him.

"Tell it to him," said Dark Pit while pointing at Bowser, who set fire to a few True Fan members. They ran around in flames while screaming their heads off before jumping into the fountain to put out the fire.

"At least they managed to save themselves in time…" said Young Link.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get things right, and you'll probably even be thanking me once all this is over!" said Dark Pit as he turned to walk away.

"Pigs will have to begin flying before I thank you for anything!" Toon Link angrily said to the clone as the latter began walking away.

"Hogwash, remember? You'll be thanking me now!" replied Dark Pit, causing a question mark to appear over Toon Link's head.

"He is referring to the flying pigs Mister Diddy said to have been used by the Kremlings before," Pit reminded him.

"Right… But Diddy never told him about it, right?" asked Ness.

"He is my clone, so he has all my memories," Pit reminded him.

"Right…" said Toon Link in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Noooooooooooooooooo tooooooooooooooooooooooo chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange!" a man with a large amount of hair and beard dressed like a caveman shouted in a dramatic tone.<p>

"Hey! I remember that guy! He was a member of P.U.R.I.S.T.!" said Captain Falcon while pointing at him.

Raising his thick, wooden club over his head, Noc, the caveman, jumped down from the top of a statue of a horse he was standing on and ran towards Captain Falcon to hit him with it, but the racer punched him in the face to make him fall back and pass out from hitting the back of his head against the base of the statue.

"Nothing changed at all, just like the last time we encountered you!" said Captain Falcon while rubbing his fist.

* * *

><p>"Your creators abandoned you! We will avenge you, so join us!" a person with short, red, messy hair dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of shorts of the same color shouted at Mega Man.<p>

Mega Man was confused about what he was saying, however. "Pardon…?"

"We will return you to your former glory! Your evil creators will pay with their lives for cancelling your games! Come! Join us! We will make you famo…" Before the guy could finish speaking, he was kicked away in the face by Samus, who wasn't in her power suit and was wearing jet boots.

"Ignore what these people are saying," Samus told the robot. "According to one of us, most of these people used to be members of a site called Gamfax, and almost all of them are insane."

"I really wanted to know what he was talking about, but perhaps he is spouting random nonsense after all…" said Mega Man.

* * *

><p>Pointing his gun at a man with dark brown, curly hair dressed in a white shirt and a pair of light brown knee-length pants, Fox said to him, "Surrender at once! Do not make me go rough on you!"<p>

"You think you can make me consider surrendering, when in fact you do not think in the way I do?" the person angrily asked him. "You only think you can make me think about considering to surrender because you think I think in a way I literally think in the way you think I am, when in fact I literally think in the way you think I think I am when I think of what I am thinking, which is not what you are thinking! What I think and what you think can be said to not be the same thing that our minds think, for my way of thinking has surpassed what people would consider thinking in the norm!"

Questions marks appeared all over Fox's head when he heard him saying such nonsense. "Um… I beg your pardon…?"

Ness came up to him and said, "If what he said is any indication, he must be the Thinker from Gamfax. He likes to ramble about the way he thinks and such for no reason, and it really makes no sense whatsoever."

"You have no idea what I am thinking, for what you think is only what I think if you think in a way that is one hundred years away from what I think, so what I think is said to be the things that one will only think of more than a century from now, for the things I think cannot even be compared to the things you can ever hope to think of! Such is the difference between what I think and what you think! The things we think can never be compared to each other in the way apples and oranges cannot be compared to each other!" said the person Ness called the Thinker.

He spread out his arms and raised them slightly into the air while continuing his rambling. "I think of things that are far too big for minds that most people have, for the things I think of are not what you can say things that can be easily thought of! I am thinking in a way you cannot even began to comprehend, for those are things that only I am capable of thinking of, the things that only I have ever thought of! The way I think have always been on a level that is far beyond what the mind can comprehend! I am thinking of something you will never be able to think of, no matter how hard you think! I think…"

Before he could finish speaking, Snake smacked him in the back of the neck hard with the side of his hand to knock him out. "Do you seriously have all day to listen to that babbler ramble nonsense?" he asked the two.

"He didn't look like he was a threat…" replied Fox.

* * *

><p>Falco and Swordfighter were surrounded by a group of True Fan members, but the former two were having an easy time repelling them. "Why am I fighting madmen like these?!" Falco angrily commented while kicking away a member.<p>

The reason he said that was because the members closing in on them were moving and behaving in strange and creepy manners. On one side, some were closing in on them while picking their noses, walking with their legs wide open, and constantly chanting, "CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT! CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT! CLOSE YOUR ACCOUNT!"

And on one side, some were shaking their bodies violently and drooling while saying, "CHROB CHROB CHROB CHROB CHROB!"

"I fully agree with your statement," said Swordfighter as he swung his sword to unleash a miniature tornado that blew away some members. "As a gentleman, I feel as if I am disrespected in having to fight these people of questionable mentality. I will gladly prefer battles against people of class, grace, and good mannerism."

"I think the way you talk is just as weird!" commented Falco.

* * *

><p>"SAKURAI BIAS SAKURAI BIAS SAKURAI BIAS SAKURAI BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAS BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" screamed the man with a head full of short, spiky hair wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his voice becoming higher and higher pitched all the time and his face turning redder and redder. Mii Brawler thought he had heard enough, so he punched him square in the face.<p>

The man fell back onto the floor, and a few seconds later, he started to "vibrate," building up speed gradually, all the while chanting really fast, "Jigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejiggle!"

Brawler looked at him with wide eyes in confusion, wondering what on earth was happening to him. Young Link came up next to him, and after looking at that person for a few seconds, he said, "I know him! He's Master Jiggler!"

"Who?" asked Brawler.

"I first met him on Gamfax," explained Young Link. "He likes to type in all caps every time he is angry about something. He also has a Youtube account where he constantly posts videos of himself lying on the floor and jiggling like crazy like this. He claims that this is how he expresses his rage in real life."

The duo stared at Master Jiggler as the latter continued to "jiggle" nonstop at a really fast speed, and then they decided to walk away after seeing that he wasn't doing anything to harm them or anyone else.

* * *

><p>After punching away some True Fan members, Ganondorf turned his head and saw a relatively large man with a bowl-shaped haircut that had spiky edges wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans pointing a rocket launcher at Bowser, so he yelled for the turtle to watch out. Bowser turned to his attacker in time to see a rocket being fired at him, so he responded by withdrawing into his shell, which protected him from the projectile. However, the explosion sent him flying out of the department store.<p>

Bowser came out from his shell afterwards and saw that person running out of the building to fire another rocket at him. Not wanting the rocket to fly on ahead and cause destruction, Bowser gave the rocket a right hook to send it flying to the side, where it exploded after hitting the pavement.

There was no more ammo, so the man hurled the rocket launcher at Bowser, who easily knocked it away, before running at him to attack with his fists. Bowser easily blocked each of the hits, and then he caught him by the hand and flung him backwards. The man got back up while growling and then ran at Bowser again to attack him, but he wasn't making any progress in trying to harm the turtle.

"Is this all you've got? I wouldn't be running up to someone to punch them if I am only as strong as you!" Bowser told him while blocking his punches. The man ignored him and threw punches harder than before. The turtle eventually grew annoyed, so he delivered an uppercut to his chin that sent him flying towards the street, where a bus happened to rush by and hit him.

The bus came to a stop as the man flew forward several feet and fell onto the pavement. Bowser was surprised to see the man standing back up in a good condition and running towards him while letting out a cry of anger.

When the man was close, Bowser punched him across the face, but the man barely flinched and fought back while growling loudly. Bowser eventually grabbed him by the neck and flung him to the side. When he got back up, he was caught by Ganondorf from behind, and the latter proceeded to knee him in the back really hard, so hard that it would break someone's spine.

The person, however, spun around as if he wasn't hurt at all and smacked the back of his hand against Ganondorf's face and then kicked him in the abdomen. The Gerudo barely flinched from the attacks, however, and responded by kicking him in the abdomen as well, pushing him towards Bowser, who thrust his claws at his back.

Such sharp claws would've impaled a person, but surprisingly, Bowser's claws failed to go through the person's body and merely pushed him forward. The two looked at the man in disbelief as he moved back from them a bit while glaring at them. "Why does it look like nothing is working against him?!" asked Bowser.

"Who and what are you?" Ganondorf asked the man.

"I am I am Life!" replied the man in an angry tone. He then proceeded to attack them both again.

The two Smashers put lots of force into attacking him, yet the man calling himself I am Life received absolutely no injuries. Even moves like neck breaking failed to kill him. He continued to fight as if he was not getting hurt at all.

* * *

><p>The round, yellow being, his family, and the blue-haired woman were watching the Smashers fighting the True Fan members from a safe place, and the former pointed out who they were. When the woman saw Marth, she was surprised. "It's… It's really him!" she thought.<p>

"Wait a minute… If the Smashers are here, does that mean Game and Watch is here as well?" asked the round being.

The round being then saw the Green King hiding behind a pillar with a gun in his hand and looking at Mario. When the latter pointed his gun at the plumber, he quickly ran towards him while shouting for Mario to watch out. He tossed himself at the Green King and pressed him against the pillar in hopes of restraining him, but the latter managed to break free by kneeing him in the mouth, making him fall back in pain.

The Green King then ran for the exit, and when Mario and Mega Man saw him, they gave chase. "You're not-a getting away!" Mario shouted at him.

The Green King managed to make it outside, where he saw Bowser and Ganondorf still fighting a persistent I am Life. He ignored them and ran for the street with Mario and Mega Man behind him. Suddenly, the aforementioned three noticed something that appeared to be falling from the sky.

It was a jet with red wings falling in their direction, so they quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by it. The jet crashed onto the ground and slid across it, but it did not explode.

"Grrrrr! That guy will pay!" said a voice that came from the sky. They looked up and saw an anthropomorphic chameleon descending using a parachute.

"Leon?" said Mario curiously when he saw him. He then noticed two jets flying around the air, fighting what appeared to be a person who had flames coming out from his feet.

The person and the jets made their way towards the department store as they fought, and eventually, the former landed. The two jets landed as well, and then Wolf and Panther came out from them.

"You all right, Leon?" Wolf asked the chameleon, who was close to making his landing.

"Wolf! What are you doing here?" Mario asked the anthropomorphic wolf.

Wolf turned to him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We rushed over to do something about what-a eez going on when we saw what-a happened on da news," Mario told him.

"Then in my case, we came to bring Pompus Rath back to prison after a warrant for his arrest was announced," replied Wolf while pointing at the person who landed.

Mario and Mega Man turned to see the Green King going up to the Fiery Hate. At the same time, Fox, Falco, Snake, and Samus came out of the department store, and the former two were surprised to see their "rival" on the scene.

"It is good of you to come!" the Green King said to the Fiery Hate. "These people are a thorn on our side and insist that we are the villains, despite the fact we are clearly doing good!"

"They're self-righteous people who would gladly see people suffer under the greed of corrupted businesses!" replied the Fiery Rath in an angry tone. "No matter how you argue with them, they will insist that we are in the wrong!"

"Indeed! They cannot be convinced! We must get rid of all those who oppose us!" said the Green King.

"What exactly is it that you're planning?" Fox asked them. "Is attacking a department store all that you have in mind?"

"Some people have been wronged by the shops in this store before, so I see fit that they come get their vengeance!" replied the Green King.

"And thrashing up the place is the answer? If anything, only targeting the shop that offended you is enough! Why lay waste to the entire building?" asked Falco.

"It is the members' decision to do that, and if what they do will satisfy them, justice is being carried out!" replied the Green King. "Justice is to be able to do anything that makes you happy!"

"That is selfishness!" Mega Man angrily said to him. "Justice is showing fairness to everyone and caring for their wellbeing! What you are doing is not justice!"

"Probably best that you give up trying to convince him!" Falco told the robot. "We already argued with him about this, and he won't listen!"

Just then, the Green King's smartphone rang, and he answered it. "Hello. The nuclear bomb is ready? Good!"

With the exception of the Fiery Hate, the others widened their eyes in shock when they heard what he said. "Nuclear bomb?!" gasped Snake.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I own everyone in Gamfax.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Noc first appeared in Those Who Deserve Beatings. His name is short for "**no** **c**hange."

2. There is a flying pig enemy called Hogwash in the first Donkey Kong Land.


	8. Deal With It

**SBS Time!  
>Paula-Ana: A<strong>re the memebrs of Gamfax based off actual users?**  
>Game2002: <strong>I could base them off actual users, but I didn't want to go too far in making fun of people, so the members of Gamfax are based off how the people in GameFaqs are usually like as a whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: <strong>Have you been to Sega's forum?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>No.

* * *

><p><strong>Maric: <strong>Are some of the True Fans members old enemies who changed their names or completely different?  
><strong>Game2002: <strong>Only Noc is, and his name is the same. I didn't answer your question until now because I want to wait for Noc to appear first in order to be able to answer you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>Deal With It**

* * *

><p>"What's that-a about-a nuclear bomb?!" Mario asked the Green King. "What on earth are you planning on doing?!"<p>

"One of our members happens to be a soldier at a military base that is in possession of nuclear weapons," explained the Green King. "The nuclear bomb is a terrifying weapon that is feared throughout the world, and it is without doubt the perfect weapon for destroying the greatest evil of them all!"

"Who or what are you going to destroy?" asked Mega Man.

"The creator of the Super Smash Brothers series!" replied the Green King loudly and angrily. "He is the greatest of all evils!"

"Why him?" asked Samus.

"No man is capable of greater evil than him!" replied the Green King. "Long has he ignored the pleas of people for certain characters to be playable, cutting characters, and putting in all sorts of things nobody asked for! He is a complete monster in every…"

"That settles it!" interrupted Falco loudly and angrily. "I've heard enough of your childish and unreasonable tantrums! What further proof..." Before he could finish speaking, the Fiery Hate rushed at him at a fast speed and punched him away.

"People like you who support corrupted businesses have no right to criticize us!" said the Fiery Hate. He then turned to Fox, Snake, and Samus to attack them, but they defended themselves by either moving away or blocking.

"I won't-a let you get-a away with theez!" Mario said to the Green King as he ran towards him. The latter fired his gun at the plumber, but he dodged it and then got close to him to punch him across the face.

The Green King readjusted his mask after recovering from the hit and fired at Mario again, only to miss the second time. Mario was going to attack him again, but the Fiery Hate fired a blast of energy from his palm to blast him away. The Fiery Hate was going to shoot Mario the second time, but after the shot was fired, a blue blur rushed straight at Mario and carried him out of harm's way in the nick of time.

"Gotcha in time!" said the blue blur when it came to a stop.

"Sonic!" Mario said to his savior in surprise after being put onto the ground.

"Yep! That's me!" said Sonic while pointing to himself. "Surprised to see you here!"

"We rushed here as soon as we found out what's-a happening," Mario told him.

"Well, I'm here on a trip," said Sonic, "and I'm getting more than I bargained for, which is great!" He then turned to the Fiery Hate. "So that's the guy who escaped from prison and took the suit of the guy I beat up a few days ago, eh? If I can beat someone in that suit before, I can surely do it again! Now sit back and watch a pro do his job!" After adjusting his brown neckerchief a bit, he ran straight at the Fiery Hate.

The Fiery Hate fired blasts of energy at the blue hedgehog, but the latter jumped over it and landed behind him before ramming into his back hard to make him fall forward. The Fiery Hate then used thrusters located underneath the suit's feet to shoot forward before positioning himself upright.

Sonic was going to make another move when Wolf called out to him, "Stay out of this! He's ours!"

"Don't be so stingy! Why not share the fun with other people?" Sonic asked him.

"We're turning him in to get some cash, so do yourself a favor and keep your hands off our prey!" Wolf told him.

"You can have all the cash you want! All I'm asking for is a bit of participation in things!" said Sonic.

While the Fiery Hate was keeping his attackers busy, the Green King quickly slipped away a bit of a distance, and then he noticed a plane approaching from the distance. Everyone else noticed the plane when it came closer, and then the plane lowered altitude before lowering a very long rope ladder while heading towards the Green King's direction. He knew at once that it was coming for him.

After grabbing onto the ladder and getting carried away by the plane, Fox looked at him making his getaway and said, "That plane! It's a heavy bomber! If what he said earlier is to be believed, it must be carrying a nuclear bomb!"

"Then we must go after him!" said Falco desperately. "Where is he headed?"

"He said he's going after the creator of the Super Smash Brothers series," replied Fox. "If I remember correctly, he is Japanese, so that means… He's headed for Japan!"

"I'll go after him!" said Samus as she ran for her gunship, and Fox, Falco, and Snake tagged along.

"We're coming along!" Fox told her. "Someone needs to get into the plane and take control of it! Destroying it is out of question, as that'll set off the bomb!"

"Fox is right!" said Snake.

When the Fiery Hate saw them heading for the gunship, he was going to fire at it, but Mega Man quickly threw himself in front of the energy blast and took it to himself. "Mega Man!" Fox gasped when he saw what the robot did.

Mega Man, however, wasn't hurt very much by the shot. "Don't worry about me! This is the least I can do to help! You go and stop that masked man from using the nuclear bomb!"

The four Smashers quickly went into the gunship, and Samus wasted no time in making it take off. The Fiery Hate was going to use the suit's thrusters to go after them, but Mario jumped at him from behind and socked him in the head, knocking him back onto the ground. He angrily turned to Mario while swinging his hand at him to knock him back.

The round, yellow being came up to Mario to help him up. "Are you all right?" he asked the plumber.

"I'm fine," said Mario.

Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and the round being were standing somewhat close to each other when the Fiery Hate turned to look at them, and then he shouted, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that Samus's gunship was faster than the heavy bomber, so catching up with it was easy. However, by the time she caught up with it, they were already out at sea.<p>

She positioned the gunship above the plane, and then the hatch at the top opened for Fox, Falco, and Snake to come out and jump onto the top of it. Using a welding torch he borrowed from Samus, Fox managed to create a circular hole on the surface and then jumped inside with the other two.

In there, they saw the Green King and four soldiers standing close to the cockpit, and when the former turned around, they saw a thick missile.

"It's a nuke all right…" said Snake while looking at the missile.

"Get them!" shouted the Green King while pointing at the Smashers. Three of the soldiers ran to attack them, while the remaining one continued to pilot the plane.

The Smashers engaged the three opponents, and because the latter had military training, they managed to put up a bit of a fight against them. However, they eventually overcame their foes and knocked them out, and then Falco ran towards the cockpit to gain control of the plane.

The Green King took out a gun to shoot Falco, but the latter pushed him out of the way before he had the chance to fire and then went for the pilot. Snake grabbed the Green King by the collar and angrily said to him, "Stop this madness at once! What you're planning to do is nothing short of mass genocide! You're going to end up killing more than just the person you're after!"

"Seriously? All this over a video game?" Fox asked in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to lay waste to an entire city and kill millions of people just because someone didn't make video games the way you like?!"

"I will tell the citizens to flee the city first, or else I will kill them all, because by not agreeing with what I said about what the creator did, they are all evil and thus deserve to die!" replied the Green King.

"You're out of your mind! What has gotten into you?! I can understand why you want to kill someone if he did things like killing your loved ones! All he did was make games that don't suit your taste, and you're killing him with a nuke for this?!"

"People like you will never understand! You will never understand the pain of not getting characters we want playable, characters we love getting cut in new installments, adding characters nobody asked for, certain series not getting enough representation, and addition of contents from games we despise!" the Green King angrily shouted at him. "THAT MAN DARE DO ALL THOSE THINGS! HE IS THE DEVIL! ANYONE WITH THE RIGHT MIND WOULD NEVER MAKE THOSE ABOMINABLE DECISIONS AND INSTEAD GIVE HIS CUSTOMERS ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING THEY WANT! SOMEONE LIKE HIM IS NOT FIT TO LIVE! WITH HIS DEATH, THE SMASH BROTHERS SERIES WILL THEN BE MADE BY SOMEONE ELSE, SOMEONE WHO WILL GIVE FANS EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT!"

Snake had heard enough. This was absolutely everything he had to hear to prove that the Green King was a hopeless case of a spoiled child who threw tantrums over everything not going his way. In rage, he flung the Green King into the air in the direction of the missile, and he landed on top of it.

At the same time, Falco was struggling with the pilot. The former slammed the latter's head against a certain button on the control panel with enough force to knock him out. When the button was pressed by his head, the floor underneath the nuclear bomb opened, dropping it off the plane along with the Green King, a sight that shocked Fox and Snake.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Green King as he fell along with the bomb while reaching out his hand in vain towards the plane.

The nuclear bomb fell onto a barren islet made entirely out of rock and exploded, completely annihilating it. The resulting explosion, needless to say, incinerated the Green King to nothingness in a matter of seconds.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Luckily, the heavy bomber managed to fly away from the range of the explosion in time, but it was still rocked around violently and lost altitude as a result. Fortunately, Fox was able to get the plane under control before it hit the sea.

From the shore, everyone could see a large mushroom-shaped explosion over the horizon, and all were shocked at the sight of it and wondered what happened there that resulted in a nuclear explosion.

* * *

><p>Bowser grabbed I am Life and flung him into the sky for Ganondorf to fire several balls of dark energy at him. All but one hit him, and the one that missed struck the wall above the department store's door, blasting off chunks of it.<p>

I am Life fell back down, only to quickly get back up like he wasn't hurt at all. He let out a cry of anger while running towards Ganondorf, who kicked him straight in the abdomen to send him flying back several feet. The Gerudo wasted no time in running up to him, grabbing him by the head, and then slamming his forehead against a metal rod that was sticking out of one of the chunks of the wall.

Instead of I am Life's head being impaled by the metal rod, the latter sank into the debris, much to the surprise of Ganondorf. The former angrily swung his hand at the Gerudo, but the latter easily blocked it before pushing his head against the debris and slamming him against it over and over nonstop until the debris shattered. He then lifted him into the air by the head before punching him hard in the body to send him flying back.

Despite all this, I am Life stood back up without a single wound on his body, not even signs of tiredness. "What is with this guy?!" asked Bowser in disbelief. "He should be dead after everything we did to him!"

"There are people out there with superpowers, but I have to admit that he is something…" commented Ganondorf.

I am Life was going to run at them when he was suddenly shot in the back of his leg by arrows fired by Link. However, the arrows bounced off him harmlessly, and when he turned around, Marth ran at him at a fast speed and slashed him in the waist while dashing past him, but he only succeeded in pushing him back onto the ground.

I am Life angrily stood back up and attacked Marth, but the latter easily avoided his punch and then slashed him diagonally across the body. Link ran at him afterwards and slashed him in the body as well.

Ganondorf and Bowser joined the two swordsmen in attacking him, and all four did so nonstop mercilessly, not giving him the chance to get up.

Suddenly, everyone was taken by surprise by the sound of an explosion that came from afar.

"What was that sound?" asked Mega Man.

"Sounds like a bomb just-a went off," replied Mario.

"Don't tell me your friends did something like setting off the nuclear bomb early!" said the Fiery Hate angrily.

"If that's the case, then there's every reason for us to be happy!" said Sonic. "Too bad your plan didn't come to fruition!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!" Noc suddenly shouted as he ran towards Sonic with his club raised over his head. The hedgehog jumped aside to dodge the club swing and then another one, and then he gave the caveman a roundhouse kick to the side of his head to knock him onto the ground. The club flew off his hand and fell onto his head, knocking him out.

"No to change? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sonic. Since he wasn't going to get an answer from him at the moment, he decided to ignore him and focus on the Fiery Hate instead.

The Fiery Hate fired energy blasts from his hands constantly at Mario and Wolf, who swiftly dodged them. The latter eventually activated his reflector built into his suit to send the shots flying back to him. Mario then ran towards the Fiery Hate, jumped at him, and punched him across the face hard.

The Fiery Hate struggled to retain his balance, and then he was hit from behind by a flying headbutt from the round, yellow being and thus knocked on his front. He quickly got back up, however, and turned to the round being to shoot him, but he tossed himself to the side in the nick of time.

Sonic then struck him in the shoulder in the form of a ball so hard that cracks actually appeared on the shoulder pad. Crying in anger, the Fiery Hate turned to Sonic to punch him, only to miss. Mario and Wolf then closed in on him and punched and kicked him nonstop, pushing him back with each hit. Mario then slammed a hand full of fire against his abdomen to blast him backwards.

By this time, the Fiery Hate's suit was damaged pretty badly and short-circuiting. He looked up and angrily glared at his attackers, and Mario said, "Give up! The explosion just-a now implies that da nuclear bomb did not go off in da right-a place, so your plan haz failed! Surrenda at-a once!"

"The world will never become a better place if heroes like us surrender! What makes you think you can make us give up so easily?!" the Fiery Hate angrily asked him.

"For starters, what you're doing is not heroism!" Sonic told him.

"You people are doing all this out of childish selfishness!" added Mega Man.

"And you get innocent people involved in your so-called acts of heroism!" said the round being.

"You do not-a have what-a eet takes to be a real hero!" Mario said to him. "Like what-a we said-a before: a real hero…"

"SILENCE!" interrupted the Fiery Hate at the top of his voice. "YOU ARE ALL SPAWNS OF EVIL WHO ARE DEFENDING EVERYTHING WRONG WITH THE WORLD AND MAKING SURE THAT ALL THOSE SUFFERING OUT THERE WILL NEVER RECEIVE JUSTICE AND HAPPINESS! YOU TEAM UP WITH EVIL CORPORATIONS TO STEP ALL OVER PEOPLE AND STEAL OUR MONEY! YOU SEE TO IT THAT WE ARE LEECHED OF ALL OUR HARD-EARNED MONEY AND RECEIVE USELESS AND TERRIBLE PRODUCTS IN RETURN! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS THE DEVIL!"

He then fired energy blasts at them, but they all avoided it by running aside, except for Mega Man, who slid underneath the projectiles and towards him. When the robot got in front of him, he quickly got back up and delivered an uppercut to his abdomen.

"You may not be able to get everything you want in the world," said the round being as he jumped at the Fiery Hate to kick him in the side of the head.

Sonic curled up into a ball and hit him in the back while continuing what the round being said. "But that doesn't give you the right to use violence to resolve things!"

Mario then jumped at him with his fist on fire. "Sometimes you just have to accept-a reality! Not-a everything will go exactly the way you want-a!"

After the Fiery Hate was knocked back some steps by the plumber, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and the round being stood on four sides of him and then ran and jumped together towards him with their fists pulled up.

"SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!" they shouted out loud simultaneously right before punching him in the head from four sides.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

With a badly swollen face, a broken nose, and lots of broken teeth, the Fiery Hate finally fell back and passed out, while the suit continued to short-circuit. At the same time, the rest of the Smashers came out of the department store and saw the Fiery Hate lying on the ground, and they were glad to see that things appeared to have been settled.

Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and the round being then gave each other a high five while saying, "We did it!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

I think Mega Man being unable to hurt humans only applies to using his Mega Buster on them or using any other fatal moves, so doing things like punching people to knock them out should be fine.

**Trivia:  
><strong>1. Sonic wearing a brown neckerchief is a reference to his Sonic Boom design.


	9. Guilt

**SBS Time!  
>Guest: <strong>Sakurai also made both the Kirby and Kid Icarus series**. **I've noticed that you made Sonic be in his Boom design pretty cool**  
>Game2002: <strong>I already know that Sakurai made the Kirby series, but he DID NOT make the Kid Icarus series. It was created by Gunpei Yokoi, a fact that most people seem to forget nowadays.

Sonic IS NOT in his Sonic Boom design here. He's still in his mainstream design, just with the neckerchief from that spinoff.

I have added descriptions to the members of True Fans I think matter in the seventh chapter. Please check them out if you want to.

**Note: This is the last chapter, so I will not be able to answer the questions of anonymous reviewers. Please keep that in mind if you want to ask questions but do not have an account.**

**Final Chapter  
>Guilt<strong>

* * *

><p>Samus's gunship returned to the front of the department store at the same time a large amount of policemen arrived at the scene to arrest the True Fans members, all of whom were beaten up by the Smashers.<p>

The four Smashers inside the gunship came out, and Mario and some other Smashers approached them. "Looks like you took care of everything here," said Fox.

"How did things go on your side?" asked Mario. "And where eez da Green King?"

"Nuked," replied Snake. "The bomb fell with him onto some rock out at sea. No way is anyone going to survive a nuclear explosion at point blank."

The others were shocked to hear this, and Link said, "What a way to go… I don't know whether to say he deserves it or to pity him…"

"If he really thought he was being a hero, something like this would never have happened," said Ganondorf. "He was blinded by selfishness, greed, and rage to listen to anyone else, so this ultimately led to his demise."

"Like I said before, some people are better off dead!" said Falco. "He had what's coming to him!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," said Mario. "I feel bad that-a he wuz misguided… With such-a determination, he would've been able to be a real hero…"

They then turned to see the rest of the Smashers coming out from the department store and the police bringing out the True Fan members. Injured people were also brought out to be taken into ambulances.

The round and yellow being saw his wife and son coming out, so he ran to embrace them and told them that everything was all right now. Marth saw the blue-haired girl coming out, so he walked up to her with a smile and said, "Thanks for the help back there!"

"I'm glad to be of help!" she said with a smile.

"And nice skills with the mop too! The way you used it imply that you know how to use a sword, right?" Marth asked her.

The girl blushed and said, "Yeah… I have practice with the sword… There wasn't anything else for me to use back there, so I had no choice…" Suddenly, her smartphone rang, so she looked at it. "Please excuse me…"

She went away from him and answered the phone. "Hello? Dad? So you know? It's all right, dad. I'm all right. You don't have to worry about me! I had an easy time defending myself! By the way, dad…" She turned to Marth to see him talking to his fellow Smashers. "I met… Marth…"

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work in stopping these people!" the police captain happily said to the Smashers. "You people managed to save the day!"<p>

"We're glad-a to be of help!" Mario told him.

The captain then turned to Wolf and his partners. "And for helping capture Pompus Rath, we will transfer the cash reward to your account as promised!"

"Yes!" said Leon happily.

"If there's any more scoundrels like him escaping from prison again, let us know," Wolf told the captain. "We'll be much obliged to return them to you!"

"What a sad state this world has become! A world ruled by evildoers!" said someone. Everyone turned to see that it was a handcuffed I am Life who spoke. "Evildoers! Villains! Scoundrels! They're everywhere! Ruling the world and oppressing people as they see fit! Heroes like us stood up to bring justice back to everyone, and the world turns against us!"

"If the world was ruled by so-called heroes like you, it is going to become a lot worse!" Link told him.

"Yeah! You think you're being a hero by doing all this? Even a five-years old kid can tell you're doing things that will get you into trouble!" said Ness.

"You people were motived by nothing short of greed and selfishness! You did all this just because you couldn't get what you want and believe that by throwing the biggest tantrum in the world, you can get people to listen to you!" said Mewtwo. "Do you think you will truly feel satisfied and without guilt if you succeed?"

"I dream of a world where everyone is happy and can get whatever they want," said I am Life. "The world in its current state can never achieve something like that as long as the forces of evil exist! We are probably the only hopes left in the world, fighting against this corruption! If only more people will see the light and realize the darkness they are currently living in, they will step up to continue what we started! Such should be the determination of all who seek justice!"

"Stop talking about justice and heroes if you yourself can't even do the right thing!" Falco angrily said to him. "If anyone else decides to follow your footsteps, we'll be more than happy to stop them!"

"Yeah! We will always be there to stop people like you!" said Toon Link.

"What a pitiful state this world has fallen into! A world ruled by rulers of darkness! Will light ever be able to shine through the thick clouds of darkness and bring real smiles to people's face again?" said I am Life as he slowly looked into the air.

"You're out of your mind! The world is better off without people like you!" Bowser said in frustration to him.

All of a sudden, I am Life raised his arms into the air and shook them while shouting out loud nonstop, "WOE! WOE! WOE TO THE WORLD! A WORLD RULED BY EVIL! WE FOUGHT TO THE END, AND WE FELL LIKE WARRIORS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS!WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS!"

Most of the other members started doing the same thing. "WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS!"

Some shouted different things, however.

"YOU PEOPLE MUST BE THOSE WHO LOVE SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL MORE THAN MELEE! CURSE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GAME AND ALL THOSE WHO LIKE IT! MELEE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULES! WAVEDASH FOR THE WIN!"

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU A-, WE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO CONVINCE NINTENDO TO GIVE UP ON THE DYING CONSOLE THAT IS THE WII U AND GO THIRD PARTY INSTEAD! I WANT TO PLAY POKEMON ON A SMARTPHONE!"

"CURSE YOU ALL! DEVILS! SPAWNS OF HELL! GO TO HELL! BURN IN HELL! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, ALL OF YOU!"

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU PEOPLE, WE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO DESTROY MARVEL ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU PEOPLE, WE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO DESTROY DC ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"I WANT THE AUTHOR OF THAT FAIL MANGA BLEACH DEAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I WANT THE AUTHOR OF THAT FAIL MANGA NARUTO DEAD! MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ANYTHING I PULL OUT OF MY BUTT?!" screamed a member lying on a stretcher being taken into an ambulance.

"If only you people didn't stop us, I would've been able to force Capcom to sell Mega Man to Nintendo! YOU PEOPLE ARE DEMONS! MURDERDERS!"

"I exist for one purpose and ONE purpose only! To exterminate all those who do NOT agree with me!"

"If you think you can think of things better than me, then you cannot be any more wrong!" said the Thinker. "I am said to be someone who literally thinks in a way you cannot even began to comprehend, for the things I think of are things that one cannot easily comprehend because of the reason that it cannot be so easily comprehended! I think like the mind that can be said to be found in an age that is far beyond the comprehension of the mind! I think in a way that can be literally described as thinking in a way that you cannot even begin to literally think about! I think of things that you cannot even begin to imagine, for they are things that you cannot ever imagine about!"

"Jigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejigglejiggle!" said Master Jiggler while "jiggling" nonstop on his back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!" shouted Noc out loud.

Some gnashed their teeth violently, growled like savages, and even barked like dogs. One even got onto the ground and dug his hands into a crack on it and attempted to pull it apart. "I'm going to open the gates of hell right now to send you all there! GO TO HELL!"

The Smashers and everyone present watched in disbelief at the True Fan members shouting and crying loudly nonstop. Clearly, not a single one of them learned their lesson and continued to insist that they did the right thing. Some of them even started attacking each other when they heard things they didn't like.

"DIE, MARVEL DRONE!"

"BURN IN HELL, DC F-!"

"DIE, NARUTO F-!"

"YOU GO AND DIE FIRST, BLEACH F-!"

"WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS! WE ARE MARTYRS!"

* * *

><p>When the mansion shook, all those inside knew at once that the others were back. It was the mansion being raised into the air via large metal pillars so that the flying machines could enter the lab and garage located underneath the building.<p>

Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu ran to the front of the bathroom of the first floor and stared intently at the door for their comrades to come out, as one of the entrances to the underground was accessed through there, with its entrance directly underneath the bathtub.

Just then, Game & Watch appeared from the living room and said to them, "They came in using the entrance in the garage!"

"I guess they're embarrassed to use this entrance…" said Pichu.

"I wouldn't blame them…" said Pikachu.

"The three Pokemon went into the living room to see that all the Smashers who went to America had returned, and shortly afterwards, some of the others in the mansion came to join them in the room.

"We saw what happened on television. How exactly did things go?" asked Peach.

"Somehow, we feel as if… How do I put it? As if we did something wrong?" replied Fox.

"What do you mean?" asked Zelda.

"Those people continued to insist that-a they were doing the right thing to the end. They have such-a strong determination… All they wanted to do eez to have businesses listen to them, which eezn't a bad thing. By stopping them, we feel like-a we crushed their dreams…" explained Mario.

"Still, that doesn't make what they did right," said Captain Falcon.

"Though I'm sure what they did will create an impact and actually make some companies start listening to customers more to avoid something like this from happening again," said Ness.

"But at the cost of going to prison?" said Ganondorf. "Even if they did achieve their goal, they end up not being able to get what they want. In the end, it's other people reaping the fruits of their success!"

"Guess we'll have to thank them, then!" said Bowser. "But seriously speaking, those guys are crazy! I've never seen people so determined on insisting that their destructive ways are right!"

"We are living in a time and age where people will commit acts of violence simply because they do not get what they want, if things don't reach their level of satisfactory, or if they do not agree with others," said Mewtwo.

"This makes people who steal, take over the world, and such look reasonable and even sane, doesn't it?" asked Marth.

"Well, at least you put an end to things," said Peach. "We should celebrate over this victory!"

"Only problem is the likelihood of copycat criminals…" said Ness. "Who knows if more people will be inspired by them to do similar things?"

"Sounds like something that may happen…" said Young Link.

"We'll stop them if they dare do something like that!" said Falco.

"Peach haz a point," said Mario. "Now that-a we have stopped theez people, we should celebrate! Whetha more people will do theez in da future or not, that's-a something to worry about when eet actually happens. For now, let's-a just be happy that-a we saved da day!"

"Right, we should be glad that we managed to save the day for now," said Captain Falcon with a smile. "Let's cheer up and hope that something like this never happens again!"

The others tried to be optimistic and agreed that they should be more cheerful about their victory. As everyone was leaving the living room to do their own businesses, Mario went up to Game & Watch and took out a picture while telling him that he met someone who claims to know him.

"You met Pac-Man?!" G&W asked in surprise when he heard Mario mention that person's name. "What a surprise! I know he's in America currently, but I didn't expect you to run into him!"

"He gave me theez picture as proof that da both of you know each otha," said Mario while handing him the picture. Game & Watch looked at it; it was a picture of the stick figure-like being himself posing next to a featureless circle with a missing piece in the shape of a triangle. The circle looked like an 8-bit sprite ripped straight from a video game.

"Wow! This picture brings back memories!" said Game & Watch with a smile. "This is a photo of us when we were still kids! I can't believe he still has this picture!"

"Did he really look like that-a when he wuz younger?" asked Mario, who was skeptical of the vastly different appearance of Pac-Man when he was younger.

"Yep!" replied Game & Watch. "He's a great guy! He's a big eater as well! I'm sure he'll get along with Yoshi and Kirby! Did he say anything else?"

"He sez he wishes to come to Eagleland to visit you someday, but he eezn't sure when he'll have da time," replied Mario.

"Hope he'll find a time to pay us a visit, then!" said Game & Watch. "I'll get in touch with him on the phone again. Thanks for letting me know this!"

"You're welcome!" said Mario with a smile.

* * *

><p>A while later, Samus heard the phone ringing, so she went up to it, hoping that it wasn't asking if the place was Caesar's Pizza Palace. "Hello?"<p>

"It's been a while, Smashers," said the voice on the other end. "It's me, Jim Smelton."

Samus was surprised to hear this. It was the president of Smelton Biotech Incorporations and the former Webmaster of Gamfax!

"Smelton! What are you doing calling us? And how do you know our phone number?" asked Samus.

"I looked up profiles of your friends on the net until I managed to locate your phone number," replied Smelton. "Does your phone have a broadcast function? There is something I would like to speak about regarding what happened today with the True Fans."

Samus told him to wait and then wasted no time in calling over everyone present at the mansion at the moment to the living room. When the phone was set to broadcast mode, they were all able to hear Smelton's voice and also communicate with him without using the handset.

"Not sure if some of you realized this, but the members of True Fans are mostly consisted of former Gamfax users," Smelton told everyone.

"Yes, we know that already," said Fox. "We have some children here who used to have accounts on that site, and they verified for us that this is the case."

"As the one responsible for the creation of that site in the first place and encouraging everyone who went there to voice their complaints regarding everything they can think of, I cannot help but feel guilty for what happened…" said Smelton with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"You don't have to blame yourself anymore," Captain Falcon told him. "You have already made up for your mistake by shutting down the website and no longer thinking of recreating the world."

"If only I never created Gamfax in the first place, none of this would have happened…" said Smelton. "I wanted to honor my ancestors by making the world a better place, and I believed that listening to the complaints of people would help me learn about all the faults of this world and therefore know what to do to make things better… When Porky created an A.I. named after Gamfax, I thought I would be able to finally make that dream a realization, only to create what you could call a monster…"

"Well, it did want to recreate the world to make it a better place, just that it meant the destruction of everything first, including you…" said Kirby.

"I thought that with both the A.I. and the website gone, everything related to Gamfax would be gone for good, but I should've known better…" continued Smelton. "When I heard about what Failhard did at the Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions, I remembered how vicious some of the people on the site were and wondered if any of them would be like Failhard, taking their borderline insane actions to the extreme and harm people… It ended up coming true…"

"You can thank us for stopping the True Fans, though!" said Falco proudly. "You don't have to worry about them anymore!"

"Indeed, thank you very much for stopping them before things went out of hand," said Smelton. "Even so, I still feel responsible for this happening in the first place…"

"I don't think there was anything you could've done," Ness told him. "Sure, you told people to voice their complaints, but you never told them to commit acts of violence, did you? It was ultimately their decision to do all these."

"Like I said before: this probably never would've happened if I never created Gamfax and told people to voice their complaints," Smelton reminded him. "By telling them to do so, I ignited the fire that set up their rage and hatred for everything they thought was wrong with the world. All it took was to add more fuel to it to make them take action, and Pompus Rath did just that…"

"It's all in the past now," Captain Falcon told him. "I don't think this is something that will become a global scale problem. Plus, what the True Fans did will perhaps make changes to the way businesses do things. In the end, you can say they got what they want."

"Though copycat crimes might happen…" said Toon Link.

"Let's hope that things will indeed become better…" said Smelton. "By the way, have you ever found out the real identity of the Green King?"

"No," replied Mario.

"His real name is James Grōnrīks," said Smelton. "He probably got his alias from his last name, which is Proto-Germanic for that name."

"That explains things… I was wondering what's so green about him…" said Yoshi.

"He lives in SkyHigh Apartment in Fourside," added Smelton.

"That's the apartment I went to fix the plumbing of when I went to work in Fourside that day!" said Luigi.

"So he must be present when he heard-a you asking for extra from your client," said Mario. "But-a how? The security guard there checked da cameras and saw nobody in da same hallway."

"I hacked into his computer and found out that he managed to hack into the security cameras of the apartment," explained Smelton. "He must've seen what one of you said or did using that method."

"That explains things…" said Luigi. "Why did he even do that in the first place?"

"Either he has too much time to kill or this is part of his plan to go after people he deems corrupted," said Game & Watch.

"I think this is all I want to say," said Smelton. "Again, thank you very much for what you did today. I would be filled with even more guilt if True Fans were to cause even more chaos…"

"You can leave problems like this to us!" Falco told him. "We'll stop those people for you if they dare do something like this again!"

"I fear that this is something that can't be stopped so easily," said Smelton. "As one of you said, there are possibilities of copycat crimes. People who learned about this may follow their steps to get people to listen to them. I fear that you have only won one of the many battles that may happen again in the future… People now are starting to kill for the sake of getting what they want…"

"I said something similar like this as well," said Mewtwo.

"For the last time, thank you very much for what you did today, Smashers," said Smelton. "I will also keep an eye out for this sort of thing and see to it that it does not go out of control."

"Feel free to call us for help if you need it!" Captain Falcon told him with a smile.

"Thank you very much for being willing to forgive me, despite all that I have done," said Smelton, feeling guilty but glad at the same time. "Also, Kouchou and Katsura are both doing well. I'm thinking of passing my position to the latter."

"Good to hear that they're both doing well!" said Young Link happily.

After they were done saying good-bye to each other, the call ended. "Well, let's hope he'll be able to sleep well tonight," said Captain Falcon. "It is indeed a burden to find out that something you created ending up being such a menace to the world…"

"If I rememba correctly," said Mario. "His ancestors came up with da name Gamfax when they attempted to end da tyranny of da village they came from."

"To think that a term associated with ending negativity and bringing happiness to people would end up becoming a term people nowadays associate with violence and cruelty…" said Marth. "When people hear Age of Gamfax nowadays, they think of a time when people caused violence and killed each other for no good reason…"

"It really is unfortunate regarding what happened…" said Mewtwo. "Not only did his ancestors fail their operation, but like you said just now, the name they came up with associated with happiness became one that was associated with violence, and the war they started in order to end tyranny became remembered as a time when people were violent and filled with bloodlust…"

"Smelton only wanted to make the world a happier place in order to honor his ancestors…" said Ness. "Look what happened…"

"If his idea for making the world a better place didn't involve telling people to cry over spilt milk, this wouldn't have happened!" said Dark Pit.

"You do have a point, but you cannot blame him…" said Pit. "Being exposed to several negative aspects in life might change people…"

"We don't know what kind of life he led that convinced him to tell people to do that, though…" said Young Link.

"Whatever the case is, the term 'Gamfax' has now changed for the worst and will probably be left in people's memories as something unpleasant forever…" said Ness.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring, and Gunner said she would get it.

She walked up to the door and opened it, and standing out there was Palutena, dressed in a white strapped shirt, a long skirt of the same color, a straw hat, and a pair of sunglasses. She also had a golden wheeled luggage next to her. "Good afternoon, Goddess Palutena!" Gunner said to her.

"Hello! Are you people ready for your vacation?" asked the goddess happily.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Thank you very much for staying with this story until the end! I'm glad to see that all of you are sensible people who agree with me for the most part on the topic of this story!

Unfortunately, there is no way this story is going to convince the world to change their ways… People will continue to be angry and insult companies for not doing things correctly and even accuse them of various things without getting things clear first… Exactly how much do people know about doing business when they accuse them?

It's a sad world we live in… A world filled with people who cannot be satisfied and would rather whine and criticize than to praise and ask nicely…

If any of you feel like this story must be known to more people and want to post it somewhere else for others to see, feel free to go ahead!

And in case anyone is offended by anything in this story, I apologize to you now.

The next story should have all the remaining SSB4 newcomers making their appearances, so stay tuned!

God bless you all!

All characters belong to their respective owners. I own Parry, everyone in True Fans, Jim Smelton, Kouchou, and Katsura. Remember that I only mention notable OCs.

* * *

><p><span>GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW<span>

"_What is one of the most annoying things when using computers?"_

"_Lag… Would you say so?"_

"_I have the power to make all machineries lag just with a point of my hand."_

"_Trust me; this power is more dangerous than you think it is."_

Coming soon

SUPER SMASH BROS.

THE STRIKE OF THE OVERLORD


End file.
